My Salavation
by lannabell
Summary: I suck at summaries please read an review. First story. CielxSebastian maybe AloisxClaude. Yaoi all the way. Character will be AU and OCC in and out of the story.
1. The beating

From rags to riches

CielxSebastian

Ciel is a low class "whore" that never has a single customer. He still feels high and mighty until one day a demon comes to buy him for his own personal use.

"Master Ciel, would you like to join everyone else downstairs?" the nervous red-head asked waiting for the small slate haired boy to answer. Shaking his head, the deep blue eye looked at her glare softly. "I have no urge to be ogled by perverted old men." He stated as he crossed his long pale legs. Sitting in his large chair he glanced at her, dismissing her with the look.

"A-As you wish, I shall tell Madame Red." She said closing the door softly and quietly behind her. Scoffing his small fingers curled in anger knowing he would soon have to answer to the Madame of the brothel, knowing his punishment would be just as bad as before. Jumping nervously he watched the door fling open and a large burly man, with a cigarette stomping into the door, grabbing the small boy roughly.

"The Madame would like a word with you, Ciel." He said softly even though his actions were the opposite of the sorrow in his voice. The male knew the punishment that Ciel would get once again. Ciel followed after him, dragging his feet along the wood floor.

"Just let me go Bard I can find my own way." He wretched his arm away and adjusted the school boy jacket he wore. Mustering up all the confidence he had in himself to face the vile beast they called Madame Red. Knocking lightly on the solid door he could hear the sharp footsteps of high heels tapping on the floor. The solid door soon swung open and a tall anger red head woman, glared into Ciel's eyes, already killing him with the look.

"My dear sweet boy, what do I owe this honor of you coming here all alone?" The words rolled sourly off her tongue as she pulled him into the room, slamming the door. She flung him roughly into the rickety wooden chair. Gulping Ciel looked at the woman, rubbing his hands against his arms. His right eye began to burn again as a reminder of the punishment he had earlier. Madame Red leaned up against her desk, tapping her foot, her red lips pursed in anger.

"What makes you so special Ciel? Hmm? What makes you so damn special?" She began, running a gloved hand under the boy's soft chin forcing eye contact. "Where do you think you can just pick when you will greet a guest?" She nearly spat in his face. "All the men that come here and you still haven't gotten a single customer." Her fingers curled as she pushed his face away. Ciel looked at her with his jaw clenched tightly anticipating what was to come.

"You have no right." She proclaimed bringing her hand back, slapping the poor boy across the face in anger. Ciel didn't make a sound as his small body fell to the floor with the power of the smack. The evil woman looked down at him and kicked him in the gut, earning a small cry from the boy. Ciel went to cover his stomach but was stopped by a red heel, stepping on his fingers, crushing them as she pivoted her foot back and forth.

"Ummph" Ciel cried out softly, fighting back the tears in his eyes as he was soon met with kicks to the face and upper body. Rolling onto his back for some release Madame Red stood up and applied pressure to Ciel's groin. "P-Please stop." He begged the woman, tears overflowing his eyes but never falling down that beautiful face. Madame Red smirked hearing the pleas come from the small injured boy. Glancing down at the mess she had just mad seeing a small frame now covered in bruises and cuts. She knew she went too far but her anger got the best of her. Walking away Madame Red had her triplet servants come and pick Ciel up and hold his chin up to look at her.

"Now Ciel, I have a very important guest coming by tonight and he is coming with a lot of money. I want you to be down there with everyone else putting on the best show or you won't be wearing that eye patch anymore, you'll have to replace it with a mask." She whispered angrily in his face. "Now leave my sight and get ready to meet this man." The triplets carried the boy back to his room and threw him roughly to the ground, knowing someone would come help the boy. Soon enough a young blond around Ciel's age walked into the room to help him get ready.

"Come on Ciel, you have to get ready, Mr. Michaelis will be here soon." He whispered softly to the injured boy. Alois frowned and looked in Ciel's closet grabbing a pair of short black shorts and a little grey dress shirt. Looking around the large bedroom, Alois finding the boy's blue vest, helping him get ready. Ciel groaned and looked up at him, painfully.

"A-Alois! Get out of here!" He yelled breathlessly as he stood up and stumbled to the door. Alois shook his head and grabbed the boy's hand. "Come on Ciel, we have to go." He cried out pulling the smaller male out of his bedroom and down the lavishly painted hallway. Looking up Alois and Ciel stood in line next to the other men and women. Ciel closed his eyes hearing the door squeak opened and a tall male dressed in a black suit.

Sebastian Michaelis walked into the brothel, looking at the line of whores, batting a false eyelash at him. He sighed and looked seeing the small boy. A smirk appeared on his lips as he spoke.

"All of you are dismissed excluding you." He said pointing at Ciel. "You come here." He said softly curling a finger at him. Sebastian lightly stuck his finger under the boy's chin, looking up at him. "What's your name?" He purred softly to the boy, looking down to meet the deep blue gaze of the boy.  
Ciel glared at the male who touched him so freely. Ciel turned his head away from the grip not speaking to the male.

"Ahh so you aren't going to speak to me?" He laughed softly at the young man before looking up seeing the Madame on the stairs. "I wish you luck, this is the first time anyone has shown the boy interest." She exclaimed, waiting to see how Sebastian would react. "Well then Madame, I would like to buy this boy right now." He said with a smile on his lips.

Madame Red knew that Mr. Michaelis was a bit out there but offering to buy Ciel, she knew he was downright bonkers. But nodding softly she walked back up the stairs, running her fingers along the rail, in thought. She could finally get rid of this brat and never have to deal with him again.

"Very well Sir Michaelis, you may have the boy for a few hundred thousand dollars." She said standing at the balcony. "Just let me get his paper work and we can settle this while the young male packs up some of his things." With a smile on her face she waited for the lanky male to follow her up the stairs.

Ciel stood there speechless, absolutely speechless. Had he just been brought and sold that quickly as if he say didn't matter at all? Rubbing his bruised hand he sighed and brushed it off. "Anything is better than here." He mumbled to himself as he began the walk up to his room to pack up what few belongings he had. Sighing lightly he heard the door open and glanced seeing Alois at the door with a grin on his face.

"You are getting saved huh Ciel?" He said softly, almost frowning as if he knew his day would never come. "I guess so Alois promise not to miss me too much okay?" Ciel said softly trying to make a joke and lighten the air in the room. He couldn't lie he would miss the only friend he had ever known. Frowning softly the smaller boy went and hugged the blond tightly.

"I promise I will try to get you out of here too." He said softly as the door opened wider and the man in black stood in the door. "Are you ready little robin?" He said softly not knowing if he truly wanted to break up the scene.

This was the first time he since he had been here that he saw small male than pain and anger on his newly brought whore. Ciel pulled away and nodded softly, that pained looking coming back onto his beautiful face as he walked away from his friend and into the arms of the male.


	2. The new home

"O…kay, Sebastian where are we going?" He asked again as the male helped him into the carriage. "That's easy, my young robin. We are going back to my house…well our house now." He said with a laugh, rapping his fingers on the roof of the carriage to move them along.

The ride back to the mansion was at least a two hour ride and he didn't want to exactly sit in solitude with someone else with him. "So, little robin, may I know what your name is now?" He asked moving closer to the boy, placing a hand on his chin, looking into his blue eye smiling softly.

Ciel bit his lip and tried to hide the blush that was rising up on his cheeks. Sebastian chuckled lowly to himself seeing what effect he had already on the young male.

"Uhhh…It is C-Ciel Phantomhive." He whispered softly his giant blue orb looking up into two crimson orbs. "Ciel…" The man said softly, Ciel's name as if it were the sweetest thing in the world, causing the already redden cheeks to turn a shade brighter.

Finding it nearly impossible Ciel managed to break away from the gaze and clearing his throat nervously. "Hehe…Sebastian…why did you buy me?" He said softly pulling his chin away from the male, crossing his legs in his regal style. Smirking the older male, licked his lips sinfully looking down at the porcelain skin that was just revealed to him.

"Well my little robin…" He started trying to figure out how to answer the question. "I needed someone to keep me company." He partially lied. He loved being alone most of the time, but as of late he has wished to have a companion.

"Also, you are the only one I have never seen before that the brothel. Your eyes scream innocence and hatred at the same time. Plus I can help when I see a damsel in distress." He chuckled lightly, brushing his gloved hand lightly along the red welts and bruise forming on his soft cheek. Ciel listened as his eyes flashed angrily hearing Sebastian call him a damsel in distress.

"I was just fine there Mr. Michaelis. I deserved my punishment." He proclaimed, turning his face away from the soft, warm hand. _He wanted to save me, from there. He is truly my knight in shining armor. _Ciel thought to himself without changing the emotions he showed on his face.

Sebastian chuckled as the carriage stopped in front of the mansion. "Shall we go?" He said his red eyes having a gleam of excitement in them. He got out and held his hand up to help the small raven haired boy. "Holy shit." Ciel whispered looking up at the house. He had never seen anything so huge. Honestly not even the brothel was as large as this place. Sebastian chuckled to himself and gave the boy a classic smirk. "Little one, that language isn't permitted for someone of your age." He said walking to the house being greeted by an old man wearing a butler suit. "Good evening Tanaka." He said walking into the house, with his arm around the boy.

Ciel looked around seeing the darkly decorated mansion, seeing a maroon hair girl running around. He chuckled softly seeing it reminded him of the maid at the brothel. "Meyrin" Sebastian said with authority. Meyrin stopped looking at him, straightening herself out, looking at him. "Yes Master Sebastian."

Sebastian looked at her and pushed the boy forward, with a smirk on his lips. Ciel stumbled clumsily over his feet looking up at the girl. "Could you get me the bandages and the first aid kit?" He asked softly, as he caught Ciel so easily before the boy hit the hard floor. Meyrin nodded and ran off quickly as Sebastian took Ciel up the long stairs to his bedroom. He sighed and relaxed a little pulling off his jacket and looking at the small boy seeing a frightened look appeared on his face.

"My my Ciel" He tsked walking over to the boy, taking off his jacket. "You really are afraid of me huh?" He said softly. Ciel gulped and looked up into those crimson eyes, nodding slowly, thinking if he complied then he could save Alois and Sebastian wouldn't hurt him.

"N-no, I just don't know what you are waiting for. Just throw me on the bed and do whatever you planned on doing." He stated, hiding the fear in his voice, gaining confidence in all of his lies. Sebastian smirked and leaned close to the male and looked into his dark blue eye.

"Oh aren't you forward, Ciel." He laughed and brushed his cheek with a gloved hand. "But that won't be happening any time soon." He teased seeing how red Ciel's face became. Turning his face away quickly he glared lightly at the tall male. Smirking Sebastian grabbed his face, forcing the boy to look at him. Smiling he enjoyed seeing the hatred and anger in the boy's eye. His fingers twitched as he desired to pull off the cloth covering the mystery of what lied underneath.

"Ciel…"He paused and looked down at the boy. "What happened to your eye?" He finished his statement, his voice full of concern. He already knew what type of punishment the kids….yes the kids there went though. They were barley of age and already being sold in the sex trade. Not that he truly minded, he was enjoying the small boy that he had just paid for.

"Nothing happened." Ciel whispered laying his small fragile hand over the eye patch. Frowning softly he knew that…he felt the strings loosen around the cloth. Ciel clenched tightly onto the eye patch to keep the cloth close to the injured eye. Sebastian sighed and pulled it away slowly, seeing the large eye closed tightly.

"Ciel, please…" He whispered softly to the scared boy. Sebastian frowned as he began running his long fingers through the mass of slate hair, comforting the boy lightly to keep him calm to look at his eye. He knew that something horrible had to have fear of people touching. "It will be okay." He whispered calmly pressing his lips gently to the boy's forehead.

Ciel was scared and have every right to be. Everyone was scared of his eye. Something always seemed to go wrong. First his parents left, soon after he became an orphan. Next his "aunt" took his in and sold him to this man after suffering beating after beating. He knew nothing good would come out of this. Shaking his head quickly his small hand made a fist and a tear fell out of his wide blue eye. "P-Please don't do it." He whimpered softly afraid of what could happen.

It broke the heart of the man, sitting in front of him. Soon he heard a knock on the door and the maroon haired girl brought in the water and first aid kit. "Thank you Meyrin." He said softly walking from the boy, rolling up his sleeves. He pushed the boy onto his back and began to tend to the dried blood on his chest.


	3. The surprise

Wincing lightly at the feel of the warm washcloth on his skin Ciel barely looked up at the man now cleaning and tending to his wounds. It fucking hurt, everything burned and had a pounding sensation in the bruises. Sebastian was shocked by how much this boy could take. His small abdomen was covered in black, blue, purple, green and yellow bruises. He could the ribs poking out of his sides and the indent of a few being shoved into his chest and broken.

"Ciel does this hurt?" He asked softly prodding one of the ribs, not hearing any noise come from the boy. Looking up he saw his eye clench tightly in pain and his jaw locking to keep from crying out. Sebastian frowned softly and moved his finger away going back to the first aid kit.

"Sebastian…" The boy whispered ever so lightly as if he had no air left in his body. "Please don't do that again." He begged softly. Though he would never let out a noise in pain, he felt everything and it fucking hurt. Sebastian just gave him a small nod before walking back over to him. He didn't even warn the boy before he picked him up off the bed putting him in a sitting position, earning a hiss of pain from Ciel's mouth. Ciel glared at Sebastian and brought his hand up slapping him hard enough to hear the older male's teeth snap together. "STOP!" He screamed, before curling up into a ball knowing he would get punished again. Sebastian just gawked at him and rubbed his cheek, feeling small welts rising on his cheek. He growled lowly and picked the boy up, carrying him out of the room and putting him into the butler's quarter, throwing him onto the hard bed. He has had enough of the anger and the abuse so he just left the boy alone, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Ciel gasped and held his sides in pain feeling a cold hard bed under him. "Bastard" He mumbled softly before crawling onto the bed, moving around to get comfortable. He groaned and pulled off his eye patch, blinking softly, finally revealing a dark purple eye. Or as people called it "the devil's eye" looking around the room he saw the moonlight bouncing around dark room. Frowning he looked around finding a thick dark blue comforter. Wrapping around his tiny boy he crawled into the bed and tried to force himself to sleep. "Goodnight Sebastian." He mumbled softly as if the male could actually hear him.

Sebastian sighed in anger. He honestly thought this would be a lot easier to do. Turning off the water in his bathtub, he sank into the water, letting out a long relaxed sigh. Closing his red eyes he sighed softly as thoughts of his new bedmate. Seeing that huge deep blue eye and his small body that seemed to have curves in all the right places, the next thing to come into his mid were those porcelain legs that meet up with a round and delicious looking ass. Sebastian chuckled lightly rubbing his fingers over his cheek, still feeling the small hand on his cheek. He laughed and sank further into the water. Opening his eyes after a few minutes he looked down and was greeted by what his past lovers called the monster. Chuckling Sebastian wasn't above touching himself but with Ciel being the cause of this and Ciel being in the house. He quickly got out the tub and wrapped himself up in a black robe, walking to the room he had Ciel in. Stopping in his tracks at the door when he heard something he probably shouldn't have but it caused a smile to appear on his lips.

Ciel let out another breathy moan as he ran his fingers over his hard cock. Arching his back lightly as his small fist began to pump faster and faster. "Se-Seb-Sebastian" He moaned into his pillow before rolling face down onto his bed, lifting his ass high in the air. Sucking on his fingers he groaned and made sure they were all nice a wet before slipping one into his puckering entrance, groaning in excitement, trying to imagine what it would feel like with Sebastian thrusting into him. Sebastian walked in just in time to catch the plump ass going into the air and a small hand finger-fucking the small ass. "Harder." He moaned softly under his breath as if he was actually talking to the male. Smirking softly Sebastian walked even slower to the bed and knelt down with a smile on his lips. "I can't get any harder." He whispered into the boy's ear before nipping the lobe roughly, earning another gasp from the boy. It was utterly adorable that Ciel had no idea that the male was actually there. Blushing Ciel turned his head towards the voice, letting out a high moan as his back arched, opening both of his eyes, his face turning fifty shades of red in embarrassment.

"S-Sebastian…" _Oh fuck me…_ Ciel thought as he quickly removed his hands and pulled then blanket over his head before backing away from the man who had a devilish grin on his perfect lips. "Go away." He mumbled from under the blankets. Sebastian laughed and pulled the blanket away taking in the view of Ciel. He was like his own person angel, porcelain skin covered in sweat and a pretty shade of red. His small chest rising and falling quickly, unsure of embarrassment or excitement of being caught in the middle of think of the male.

"Oh no my little robin…You are going to finish what you have started while I was gone." He smirked and held a finger to the boy's lips. "Suck it." He whispered into the boy's ear again, enjoying watching a shiver fall down the boy's back. Ciel blushed and slowly opened his mouth, licking the large finger in his face. He blushed and closed his eyes and began to suck on the appendage, rolling his tongue around the finger, applying a little pressure with his teeth so Sebastian couldn't take away his new toy.

Sebastian grinned and looked at the boy, seeing his closed his eyes. "Open your eyes again." He demanded as he curled his finger in the boy's mouth, scraping his nail along the roof causing the male to open his eyes wide, looking into the crimson ones. Sebastian smiled finally seeing the purple eye and knowing the secret behind the eye patch. He grinned and lifted Ciel's head up, placing his hand on his chin, taking his finger out of the warm mouth, enjoying the salvia that dripped onto the bed and the string that still connected his finger to that sinful little mouth. "You have beautiful eyes, Ciel." He purred the boy's name as he slipped his finger into the already stretched entrance of the boy. Ciel blushed and let out a whimper feeling the large finger forcing his way in.

Ciel's eyes got wide in pain when he felt a second finger get added. Another whimper of pain slipped past his lips as he felt Sebastian start to thrust his fingers slowly into him. Sebastian grinned and managed to get the boy onto his knees, his other hand wrapping around Ciel's cock giving it a little pump. Ciel gasped and pushed into the cold strong hand, panting softly at the feeling. "Oh fuck…" Ciel moaned as Sebastian's fingers came in connection with the bundle of nerves, sending another delicious shiver up the boy's back.

Chuckling softly Sebastian kissed the boy's shoulder thinking about leaving a mark on that unmarked skin. Letting out a groan Sebastian moved his hands faster watching the boy whiter in pleasure. His eyes clouded over with lust soon began to fall. Sebastian smiled again and bit down hard on the shoulder drawing blood. Ciel moaned loudly, screaming Sebastian's name as his cum covered Sebastian's hand and his sheets. He soon collapsed on the bed, panting hard. Smiling at the boy's release, Sebastian slowly pulled both of his hands away and kissed the shoulder of the half asleep boy. "We will have to finish this later." He whispered, covering up the boy and walking out of the room, trying to gain his own composure so he wouldn't go in there and take the boy roughly.

Smirking softly he shook his head and walked back to his room, thinking of what a little masochist he had found. Taking off his robe, once in his room he lied down in his bed and thought about his delicious angel and began to pleasure himself until he fell asleep.


	4. The secret

Ciel rolled over the next morning looking around the room. He stretched and let out a hiss of pain. Rolling out of bed, his small feet hit the cold tile floor. Seeing what appeared to be a small robe hanging in the closet. Grabbing it quickly he wrapped up his small form and looked around for his eye patch, tying it quickly as the door opened. He jumped and saw the maroon haired girl walking into the room. "M-Master Sebastian wants you to join him in his b-bedroom for breakfast." She said softly. With a tiny chuckle Ciel followed the stuttering female up all those stairs, causing a dull pain to shit up his back and his belly. Rubbing his bruised stomach though the robe as they finally walked down a long hall. Running his free hand along the ornate paintings and the statues, clearing her throat Meyrin looked at the boy. "Just walk in and enjoy your breakfast." She bowed and turned walking back the way they came, bumping into a table clumsily grabbing the piece.

Sebastian smiled and looked up from his book, pushing his black hair from his face. "Good Morning Ciel." He said as he closed the book and turned his full attention to the boy. Ciel smirked and looked at him. "Good Morning Sebastian." He said softly standing in the doorway. Sebastian sighed and crooked a finger at him. "Closer Ciel." He demanded to the one eyed boy. "I need to speak to you about something." He said calmly as he watched the small male sit on the edge of the bed. Ciel sat with his hands in his lap, never letting go of his superior attitude. "What is it?" Ciel shot back at him, wrapping his fingers together. Looking at him, Sebastian pulled off that eye patch. "Don't wear this stupid fucking thing around just me." Sebastian forced out almost in anger. Ciel jumped and turned his head, shielding away his eye yet again. "Show me your eye; I am not afraid of it. Damn it Ciel." He proclaimed, grabbing his chin turning the boy to look him in the eyes. Smiling softly Sebastian was greeted by two huge mismatched eyes. Brushing his finger over the purple eye he sighed softly.

Ciel looked at him and closed his eyes softly, sighing almost mewing at the soft touch of the male. "I'm s-sorry." He whispered gently. "I just….p-people avoid me because of it." He explained softly to the male. Sebastian's red eyes filled with sorrow, hearing the collect by stumble over his words and try to make since of everything. "What happened to you?" He said softly to the boy.

Looking at the older male hearing the sorrow in his voice and frown on his face. Ciel knew he was going to be here a while so he should just be honest with the male. Turning his entire body to sit on the bed, he crossed his legs Indian style and lowered his head speaking softly.

"It was when I was about turning ten…." He mumbled at the beginning of the story. "My parents had made this big huge deal about me growing up so fast so they threw me a party. They were so proud that they had such a smart son and that he was only ten. Soon people filled my house, telling me happy birthday and giving me money. It was nice, I actually smiled and was having fun. But as the night went on people left and it was just me and my parents...I sat at a table alone while I heard my parents yell and fight…It was the first time I saw my…" He stopped and cleared his throat as he continued. Sebastian sat there and listened calmly to the story.

"M-My dad struck my mom hard…I ran to stop him and he struck me to, making me fall and hit my face along one of the tables. I watched as my dad pulled my mom into their bedroom and I heard cries and screams as my dad forced himself on my mom in anger. All I heard was yelling and smack after smack after smack…it continued for hours. Until I forced myself to sleep I must have slept for a while because I remember waking up seeing my mom's smile. Her face swollen and covered in bruises; she always spoke so kindly and was so nice, but she told me she was leaving my father." He shook his head and continued forcibly fighting his tears. "I fell asleep again in anger and woke up to a burning pain in my eye and heard my father talking to some man, telling him to do whatever he pleased with me. The man counted to pour this mixture in my eye saying words over and over again. They call my eye the mark of the devil because of it. It was probably a month after my mom had left that things started to change. My dad never spoke to me but always hit me, he would tell me I was a monster and didn't amount to anything."

"Soon enough my mother came back after I begged her. One day though my parents sent me away to the store and went I came home the house was on fire…some man stood in front of the house saying she shouldn't have went back, blaming me and my cursed eye." His small voice shook with emotion as tears started to roll down his face. "They took me away after they killed my parents, they…they sold me to this woman they called my "aunt" I became a leper. No one wanted me and everyone hated me. People spit on me and call me scum. They run me away from stores with knives ad brooms, saying my eye would kill them too. All I did…All I was…Everything I knew was gone. I was a monster and that why no one wanted me, Living with Madame Red was the only place I was safe. Even though she still would beat me, she never ran me off or tried to gouge out my eye. She" He stopped and buried his face into his hands crying. All the emotions running back to the small boy as his entire body shook in pain and sorrow. Sebastian sat there with his mouth opened. He had never heard such a story where the boy had no idea where he belonged anymore.

He had no family left and was ultimately an outcast in the city, thus being forced into prostitution. Seeing the crying boy all he could do is put his arms around the boy and hold him close to keep him calm. "Shhhh Ciel…I will be here for you. I'm not afraid of that eye of yours." He said softly, rubbing the boy's back, rocking his body slowly.

Ciel has never heard those words before, no one wanted to be there for him but Alois. ALOIS! Ciel's tears stopped as he looked at Sebastian. "You have to save my friend." He whispered his voice hiccupping still after his cries. "He isn't safe there with Madame Red, he can't…" He stopped and started to cry again like a blubbering ninny.

* * *

AN: I would enjoy some reviews or the next few chapters will be nothing but Ciel crying like a ninny.


	5. The kiss

"A-lo-is…?" Sebastian said softly with a strange, confused look on his face. Ciel just nodded softly all red eyed, sniffling still lightly. "He is the blond that was in my room. He is my only friend and he wants to be saved to." He blubbered on trying to convince the male to go back. Chuckling lightly the older male shook his head and looked at the male with a grin on his lips. "Ciel…my little robin, I have an old friend coming to visit tonight, maybe I can convince him to save your dear friend."

He explained seeing happiness fill those mix-matched eyes. Ceil smiled finally, a true honest smile appeared on those thin lips. Sebastian traced his thumb along the lips and stood up from his bed clapping in his hands together.

"Let's see we need to get you ready for our guest tonight, Mon petit." Sebastian said lightly, thinking about what he could dress the boy in. Licking his lips he pulled the boy up and walked to the new dresser placed in the large room. A frown soon formed on the male's lips as he looked through the dresser trying to find just one outfit. Ciel sat on the bed, with his hands gently on his sides; his feet dangling off the bed as he watched the male. "Sebastian, what exactly are you doing?" He said curiously like a small tiny kitten.

Sebastian chuckled at the thought of Ciel being an adorable kitten turning around with a smile on his lips. "I'm getting you some fresh clothes to wear." He laughed lightly and looked at him, unless you don't want to wear anything." He suggested, raising an eyebrow waiting to see how the boy would react.

Ciel's eyes widen at the commented before his face turned as red as the eyes staring into his soul. "Uhhh…You're joking right?" He whispered softly almost breathless just from the look of pure desire in the eyes of Sebastian. Ciel cleared his throat and stood up slowly. "I would honestly like to have something to where since I am meeting a dear friend of yours tonight." Ciel said softly looking in the closet, at all the clothes just begging to be worn. _Oh holy shit…._He thought running his fingers over all the silk and fine fabrics. He looked at Sebastian and spoke again after a few minutes of silence, his fingers still dancing over the fine silk and lace. "Whe….You didn't have to buy all these Sebastian, I would have been fine in anything." He mumbled softly before grabbing a black pair of shorts. Holding them up he admired the fabric as glanced at the stitching and laid them on the top of the dresser. He then looked at the dress shirt, pulling down a plain white on with a dark blue vest to match. He smiled and turned to look seeing the room was actually empty.

He frowned a little seeing Sebastian had already left the room. "Well, thank you." Ciel whispered softly before changing into the outfit. He laughed softly feeling like an English school boy. Pulling up the black thigh-high socks he giggled and purred softly at how everything felt on his skin. He smiled and threw himself on the bed. "A boy could get used to this." He said looking up at the ceiling. Rolling onto his side he snuggled into the bed, enjoying the scent of Sebastian still being on the bed.

Sebastian walked back into his room, running a towel though his hair, wearing a pair of tight black boxers. Seeing the small boy dressed rather adorably on his bed. He smirked and crawled over the small unaware boy. Leaning in just close enough he brushed his lips across the soft cheek. "Come on Sleeping Beauty, unless you want to watch me get dressed." He smirked and watched as Ciel's eyes widen and he squirmed from under the almost naked male. Grabbing the eye patch he tied it quickly and flew out the door, slamming it behind him.

_Holy….oh wow._ Ciel thought blushing and laying his fragile hand over his pounding chest. Leaning against the closest wall he slid down and closed his eyes, trying to get over the fact he just saw his first naked man. Blushing like a little virgin he covered his face. His mind began to wander and all that came into his mind was Sebastian. He bit his lip and thought more about how the raven hair always seemed perfect. Not to mention that body, it is amazing. His body just didn't fit the male. He smiled and thought of his abs and how Sebastian kept himself like that. That man was sin of earth and was rather delicious. _Delicious…really Ciel, that's how you see that man. _He thought to himself, laughing nervously. His eyes opened slowly, pulling himself back into the real world. He didn't want to admit he found Sebastian to be perfect and delicious in his own words.

Sebastian sighed and finished, tying his black thing tie, looking in the mirror, to make sure not one thing was creased or wrinkled. Sighing again in relief he grabbed the tie for Ciel, walking out his bedroom door, seeing the small male sitting on the ground, breathing heavily with flushed cheeks. _Not again Ciel, this has to stop. _He thought to himself before bending down looking at the flushed face in amazement. This boy always seemed to drag him in whether his looks or an action he does so innocently. He smirked when he heard the boy mumbled something about thinking he was delicious. He leaned down and listened more. Slowly Ciel opened his blue eye, looking at the crimson pair looking back. "H-Hi..." He mumbled nervously. Sebastian smiled and leaned in closer, tying the blue ribbon on his shirt, fluffing the sides with a smile on his face. "Hello Ciel, you look….delicious." He grinned seeing horror in the boy's face. Ciel knew Sebastian heard him and he tried to wiggle his way out of this one. The older male grabbed the boy's chin and smirked.

"You can't get away this time, little robin." He grinned and lifted the boy's chin, pressing his lips gently to the boy's tired of waiting for the boy to come around. Pulling the boy closer he gently nipped the bottom lip hearing the boy gasp and put his arms on Sebastian's shoulder, kissing him back nervously on unsure of what he should be doing. He blushed brighter feeling Sebastian's tongue brush across the abused bottom lip and slowly into his mouth, tasting and teasing Ciel. He nervously lifted himself closer, timidly brushing his tongue against the older male, purring at the taste. Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck and felt a shiver fall down his spine as Sebastian wrapped his tongue around the boy's a suck lightly.

Ciel groaned and tried to pull Sebastian closer to get another taste. Sebastian smirked in the kiss hearing all the noises coming from the male. Pulling the boy close, he loved the taste. Ciel was his own little dessert, he was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and it was perfect. Pulling away slowly he looked down seeing the small boy breathing heavily. His eye half-lidded and his lips are swollen. Sebastian smiled and stood up straightening himself out. "Come along Ciel, we have a guest to meet."  
Ciel blushed and looked at him, standing up slowly. "R-right now?" he said softly as they walked down the hall, Ciel standing behind him following slowly.


	6. The meeting

Special thanks to Promocat for always reviewing and making me feel like I am doing good job. Now if only more people reviewed….hint hint hint. Anyways this is the sixth installment and we are finally getting to my second favorite couple in the series, Alois and Claude. Ahhhhh! I hope you guys like it. Please review! I promise some yaoi will be coming up.

* * *

Sebastian smiled and laughed softly and sweetly. "Come along Ciel, it will be okay." He winked looking at the stumbling, blushing boy on the floor. Ciel looked at him and nodded softly, walking with him after collecting himself. "What's the name of your friend?" He asked softly as they walked down the long, long hall. "Claude Faustus…" He laughed and saw the look on the boy's face. "He came to the brothel all the time." He mumbled softly and broke eye contact as they continued their walk. "Alois talked about him all the time and Alois seemed to develop something for the man." He said softly, looking down the hall spotting Meyrin running this way.

"Master Sebastian, Mister Faustus is in the library waiting for you." She said softly as she bowed and turned away walking quickly down the hall. Sebastian chuckled again and shook his head. "Well do you think you are ready to plead your case to Claude, little one?" He asked with a smile on his lip.

"WAIT! WHAT! I thought you were going to talk to him about it." His small face became flustered as he looked at the tall male. Sighing he looked up at the male and fixed his bow. "I guess I am going to half to, since you are doing nothing for me." He stated as he straightened himself and walked into the door, as if he was truly royalty and demanded the room. "Hello Mr. Faustus I presume." Ciel said as he watched the other tall male with yellow golden eyes stood and shook the boy's hand with another smirk, inhaling the boy's scent. "Hello little one, what do I owe this pleasure?" He purred lightly, kissing the boy's knuckle. Ciel blushed and jumped hearing the doors swing open.

"Step away from him, Faustus." He said angrily walking to the two, ripping Ciel from the yellowed eyes man. "He isn't a toy for you to break." He said pushing Ciel behind him as he spoke. Claude smirked and ran a gloved hand though his hair. "I have my own toy. Isn't that right Alois?" He said softly as he watched as a boy slightly taller than Ciel. He was a blond and dressed in the same outfit as Ciel excepted in purple, brown and green. He chuckled softly as he watched Ciel's eyes widen. "ALOIS!" He said shocked as the blond ran and hugged him tightly. "I got saved to Ciel." He whispered softly to him. "I escaped thanks to Claude." He whispered looking up at the yellowed eyed man. "Ciel and I are going to play, you two be nice." He said with a giggle, grabbing the boy's hand running out of the library.

Ciel laughed softly and looked at the blond. "How did you get here?" He laughed softly, taking the boy to his bedroom jumping on his bed, laying on it listening to Alois talk. "Well, Claude came in after I guess he saw Sebastian. He came in a little anger, when he came to visit me." He laughed softly. "He was so cute when he started to talk to me about getting me out of there." Alois played with his own hair, looking at Ciel, leaning forward, and brushing his hair from his face. "Has Sebastian seen your eye?" He asked softly before leaning up and kissing the eye patch, brushing the boy's cheek. Ciel blushed and looked down at his legs, nodding softly. "Yeah, he didn't really do anything. He wasn't scared he actually told me to never wear it whenever we were just alone." He mumbled softly his face turning red again. Alois laughed and looked at the blushing boy. "Did you guys do it yet?" He laughed seeing the blue haired boy turn bright red as he shook his head no. "NO! I mean…." He mumbled softly remembering their first night. "He did some things." He said softly trying not to make a huge deal out of it. "What things Ciel." The blond teased softly enjoying the discomfort and the blush on the boy's face. "He…." He let out an annoyed breath of air. "He found me in my room…" He said softly blushing more not wanting to say what he was doing. Alois laughed lightly and hugged the embarrassed lad tightly. "Ciel! That's so cute. Did he touch you?" Alois asked seeing the blushing boy nod softly, thinking about that night. His blood started to rush downwards thinking of Sebastian's fingers moving in and out of him, hitting his prostate. Ciel let out a breathy moan just thinking about it. Alois smirked and brushed the boy's cheek lightly. "Oh my God Ciel. You enjoyed it so much to think about it right now!" He laughed and kissed the boy's cheek. "I'm glad you finally warmed up to someone other than me." He whispered in the boy's ear before nipping it lightly.

"H-ha Alois don't do that." He whispered breathlessly clinging to the blonde's arms, trying to control his breath. Alois smiled and looked down seeing Ciel's eye start to cloud over with desire. "Maybe I should go get Sebastian for you?" He offered with a small giggle seeing Ciel shake his head no. "I d-don't need him, nor do I want him. I can and will be fine without him." He said not wanting to rely on anyone for a damn thing. Alois smiled and heard his name. "I guess I have to go. I don't like keeping Claude waiting." He smiled and waved at the boy. "Bye Ciel, I will be back soon." He giggled and ran down the hall; grabbing Claude's outreached hand smiling and waving bye again.

Ciel blushed and grabbed his pillow, covering his face with a pillow. "Just fucking kill me now." He mumbled softly, his heart finally slowing down. He was trying to will away his erection. Sebastian smiled and looked at him, standing in the door. "Hmm, I don't want to kill you, my sweet." He chuckled and walked over to him, moving away the pillow. He looked down at the one eyed boy clearing his throat pointing at the eye patch. Ciel blushed and pulled off the eye patch, looking at the male with mismatched eyes. "So Ciel are you happy that Alois is safe?" He asked sitting on the bed, playing with the boy's fingers. Ciel looked down at their hands and nodded softly. He was so nervous around this male, unlike anyone else before. It surprised him, biting his lip softly. "Y-Yeah, it's nice to know he will be safe." He answered, playing with Sebastian's large fingers. Ciel was surprised that his thoughts went back to those fingers thrusting in and out of him. _Oh fuck, stop it Ciel. It's just another male. He isn't important. _Ciel's face turned red as the breath came out of his mouth, his chest started to rise and fall. Sebastian smiled and leaned close to him, kissing his nose lightly. Ciel blushed and let out a small noise.

Sebastian laughed and grinned sweetly. Leaning forward brushing their noses close together. "Kiss me Ciel." He demanded watching the boy's face turn red again. Ciel shook his head and hide his face behind his hands. "No Sebastian…I can't…" He whispered in embarrassment. Chuckling again the large hands came and pulled the much smaller hands away from his face. "I believe you can and that you want to." He teased watching Ciel bit his bottom lip as he thought about it. Ciel leaned up on his elbows and pressed his lips onto the larger male. Sebastian's eyes widen a little in surprise before relaxing and letting his body take over. He held Ciel's soft cheeks, kissing him back sweetly running his tongue along his bottom lip. Ciel held onto Sebastian's forearms and leaned up higher opening his mouth a little. Sebastian smirked and pulled onto the boy's chin slipping his tongue into the warm mouth. Ciel groaned at the taste of the male, pulling him closer. Before Sebastian knew it the two of them were on Ciel's small bed, making out like to horny teenagers. Ciel gasped softly feeling the weight of Sebastian moving between his legs. Purring sweetly Ciel began to suck on the other male's tongue lightly unsure if he was doing it correctly. To his surprise he earned a low groan from Sebastian.

Going from there Ciel wrapped his fingers into the long raven locks tugging on them lightly. Sebastian was breathless by now, groaning again at feeling the small hand tugging on his hair. Pulling away soon afterward, both of them panting like wild dogs in heat, Sebastian thrust his hips forward into the boy. "Oh shit." Ciel said weakly, blushing more turning his face to hide from Sebastian's smile and a smirk. "You like that don't you Ciel?" Sebastian purred into his ear earning a nod and blush from the boy.

Ciel groaned softly feeling Sebastian move away from him slowly. "Come along Ciel, I don't want you sleeping in here anymore." He whispered gently before picking the boy up carrying him up the stairs and into his bedroom. "Wait, wait Sebastian." He said holding his hands up. "I don't want this right now. N-No sex." He whispered sounding like a blushing virgin. Sebastian smirked and leaned over kissing him softly and quickly. "As you wish young master." He said softly getting onto the bed. Ciel smiled softly and giggled hearing those words. It was shocking to hear someone actually say those words to him.

Sebastian smiled and pulled the boy close into his chest. It was shocking to hear a giggle come from Ciel's mouth. Though it was terribly cute and Sebastian couldn't help himself. He lifted the boy's chin and kissed him again softly. "Sleep well little one, we have a fun day ahead of us." he whispered softly feeling Ciel's side rise and fall already fast asleep.


	7. The spider and his meal

Special thanks to Chibi-Shueiri & Promocat for their review. I honestly thought of having Ciel and Alois fool around but you'll just going to have to wait and see what goes on in my head. :] This chapter is Claude and Alois. So there will be very little Ciel & Sebby. Just a fair warning...

* * *

Alois rubbed his blue eyes and yawned softly on the ride back from Sebastian's. He missed his friend terribly but he wasn't sure if he would honestly get the chance to see him again. "ALOIS answer me." The yellow eyed man yelled at the daydreaming boy. Claude sighed and watched the boy jump. C laude began rubbing his eyes pushing his glasses off his face. "Do you want to come sit on my lap?" He said suggestively watching the blue eyes light up Alois crawled onto Claude's lap, burying his face in the older male's neck, and breathing in the earthy scent that Claude always seemed to have. It was warm and homey feeling to the young blond.

Claude smirked and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy grinning from ear to ear as he grabbed the boy's chin, pressing a kiss to it gently. Alois grinned and turned, straddling the male's lap. He grinned and wrapped his fingers in the raven locks, giving himself leverage kissing the male back deeply. Claude slipped his fingers into the blonde hair clenching it tightly. The boy began moaning sweetly loving the feel of his hair being pulled on hard. Alois loved the feel of pain and Claude knew that. Rolling his hips down against Claude's covered his bulge. Claude grinned hearing a sweet noise coming from his new pet. "Mmm…Alois…" He whispered into his ear, grabbing the small hips of the boy, clenching them dragging those hips down harder grinding into him.

Alois moaned and pulled away trying to catch his breath, looking at the barely breathless Claude with a grin on his lips. "Would you like me to do something for you master?" He purred seductively into the male's ear before running his hands down his chest. "You know what to do Alois." He replied back, playing along with the game, watching the blond slip to his knees and being to unbuckle the belt covering Alois' prize for being a "good boy". Smiling again Alois ran his tongue over the hard bulge, glancing up at the male. Claude purred and looked at him, brushing the blond hair out of his face. "Alois…don't tease." He said with a smirk on his lips. Alois grinned and slowly pulled down the zipper, grinning softly seeing the dark purple boxers.

Giggling softly he loved the color contrast that the purple had with the pale skin of Claude, it almost mirrored his own. Alois purred softly sucking gently on the head of his cock though the material, rubbing his small hand over the rest of his hearing Claude take in a long breath of anticipation. Seeing what control he had Alois pulled the boxers down just enough to see the rather large cock, pop out. Alois was used to feeling this cock thrust into him but never had he honestly looked at the piece of meat. He blushed lightly and thought about how he would fit it into his mouth. Smiling again softly Alois, got on his knees, swirling his tongue around the large head while his small hands lazily pumped the rest of the shaft hearing noise slip out of Claude's lips every once in a while. Claude lifted his hips up grabbing the blond mass of hair, shoving the face down hard into his lap, groaning deeply feeling his cock slap into Alois' throat.

Alois blushed and looked up at him, his blue eyes full of lust. He began bobbing his head up and down faster, happy that he was taught how to control his gag reflex. Claude moaned and closed his eyes, leaning head against the carriage wall. "Alois, you are so perfect." He mumbled softly, thrusting his hips up faster, tugging on his hair. He moaned and pulled his hair hard. Alois swirled his tongue around head, tasting the pre cum coming out the slit. Slowly pulling away Alois began looking at the saliva connecting his mouth to Claude's cock. "You taste amazing Claude, would you like a taste?" He purred climbing up the male, kissing him softly running his tongue along the roof of Claude's mouth.

Claude smirked and took control of the kiss, not even fighting for dominance. He grinned softly pulled away with a string of salvia between the two of them. "I taste delicious, don't I?" He smiled and looked at the boy's face, pushing him down to finish. Alois smirked and started to suck him off harder, milking Claude feeling the male tense up. "You better swallow it all, my sweet." He purred pushing Alois' head down as he began to cum, shooting stream after stream into Alois' throat, holding to tightly to the back of his head almost ripping out hair at how good he felt. Alois moaned and swallowed everything, gasping loudly feeling his hair being pulled harder. "C-Claude." He panted, pulling away before crawling into the male's lap. "Please…fuck me." He whispered in his ear panting harder.

Claude grinned and looked at the male with a smirk that only stood for pure sin. "When we get home you won't be able to walk for weeks." He purred into the boy's ear, before biting down with his sharp teeth leaving a nice purple bruise on the ear. "But until then, how about I just give you a little reward?" He whispered softly bending the boy over his lap with a smile on his lips. "C-Claude." He groaned softly feeling a strong hand slap his ass. Alois moaned loudly arching his back hard, grinding into the male. Alois loved getting spanked by this male; his strong hands just did everything so perfectly. "You like that Alois?" he grinned feeling the boy's cock grinding into his leg. "Well hello there." He smirked and kissed the boy's neck, slapping his other cheek just as hard. Flinching a little Alois moaned into his hand and closed his eyes. Claude laughed softly turning the boy over, pulling his shorts down slowly. He looked at the red cheeks and kissed them softly.

"Mmm Claude…I like that." He whispered softly. Claude smiled and left a large hickey on the boy's neck as he slapped the abused ass harder. Moving his hips up Alois moaned and pushed into Claude's legs, grinding down hard. "I-I'm c-c-c..." He moaned and bit the male's thigh, cumming hard on the male's lap. "Oh shit." He groaned sounding just like his dear friend.

Claude looked at the boy seeing him panting. Alois' cheeks bright red and his chest rising and falling quickly trying to come off his post orgasm. "Naughty boy, cumming on me like that. This suit was expensive and now I have to throw it out." He said softly kissing the boy's neck sucking lightly before biting down breaking the skin, leaving another hickey. "Now you won't get any more release for the rest of the night." He purred into the boy's ear as his fingers walked down the covered chest, rolling the clearly visible nipples between his fingers, squeezing hard. Hearing Alois gasp loudly, hiding in the warm neck.

"I-I'm sorry Claude, p-please don't punishment like that." He begged softly to the older male enjoying the sweet torture. Claude laughed and looked at the boy. "Pull your shorts down further." He demanded forcing the boy to bend over with his ass fully exposed and into of Claude's face.

Both of men began grinning one in excitement one in pure lust and torment. Claude slapped the bare ass harder leaving welts in place where his hand was. Smirking he heard Alois gasp and try not to move.

"Spread your cheeks." He said calmly, watching the small nervous hands pulling apart his ass cheeks reveal a small puckering hole twitching in excitement. Claude grinned and flicked the hole gaining a purr for the blond. Claude actually laughed, a true laugh leaning over to see the blush rising on Alois' cheeks. "Mmm, that looks delicious." He whispered biting down on his ass breaking the skin earning a moan and seeing a hickey showing up the pure ass. He grinned and leaned forward again softly licking the small hole, hearing a pant coming for the nervous boy.

"C-Claude please." He whispered gently pushing his hips back feeling the muscle swirl around the hole. Claude groaned at the taste loving the sweet taste coming off the boy. He purred and pulled him closer forcing the boy bend down fully. "Grab your ankles." He demanded again slapping the ass harder watching Alois grab his ankles and moan at the new pleasure he was feeling.

Claude smirked and thrust his tongue deep in the boy gaining a long moan from Alois, watching the boy squirm and thrust his hips back and forth fucking his ass with his lover's tongue. He groaned and covered his mouth, moaning loudly. Claude pulled away with a devilish grin, pulling the boy's shorts back up. "No Alois." He said tying the boy's hands behind his back. "No touching yourself at all." He grinned feeling the carriage finally stop. "Looks like we are home now." He said getting out of the carriage, before grabbing the boy carrying him into the house with a smile on his face.

Alois moaned softly wanting more, biting his lip seeing a tent in his shorts. "Claude my ass hurts." He whispered gently wiggling around trying to find some relief. Claude just laughed and looked at him. "You love it." He winked carrying the small boy up to his bedroom, throwing the boy onto the bed. "Now Alois, I need you to be god and stay here will I go finish some work. I'll have Hannah check on you soon enough." He whispered kissing the boy deeply before leaving the room.

* * *

Review :)

It might be a while until the next few chapters are up I have school work that needs to be done. The next chapter will probably be a mixed between the two couples. I hope you enjoyed my teaser though :) Please tell me how I can improve thanks a million. :D


	8. The Raven and The Spider

Special thanks to Chibi-Shueiri & Promocat for their reviews. Just a fair warning...this chapter is probably the longest chapter and what everyone has been waiting for. Eeee! I'm excited and I hope you guys are too!

Warning: There is a juicy lemon in this chapter ;D

Enjoy :D

* * *

**A few weeks later:**

Ciel had actually begun to come around with dear old Sebastian. So it would be no surprise to find the small little angel tucked under his "owner" while they slept. It was probably more shocking to Sebastian to feel some type of warmth in his bed again wrapping his arms tightly around the slender waist his kissed the still very visible mark on the boy's shoulder. He was pleased with himself on that one, always seeing that the boy's skin was a solid color made him a little happier. Though Ciel had to wear a bandage now around his chest and right arm to stabilize his broken ribs that Sebastian had forgotten about until the little angel began to walk around slower, clenching his sides in pain.

Ciel clung to the older man, breathing in the warm scent of cinnamon and chocolate. He groaned and lifted his head up just high enough to lick the base of the male's neck, savoring the taste. "Mmm Sebastian." He purred so sweetly in his sleep, feeling the weight shift and the room get brighter. "Close the curtain." Ciel almost cried as he hid under the blankets.

"Let's wake up Ciel, I don't care what naughty dreams you are having, you must wake up." He said with a smile, pulling the blankets off the bed quickly rendering Ciel cold and helpless. Pouting Ciel woke up quickly, glaring at the male in anger. "I didn't ask for a wake-up call Sebastian." He informed the male, rubbing his shoulder before yawning and stretching revealing a nice patch of porcelain skin peeking out from under his night shirt.

"My apologizes young master, but it was time to arise, sleep is after all a luxury." He grinned and bent over the boy, lifting his chin up high placing a good morning kiss on those empty looking lips. "We have to get you packed, we are spending the weekend at a resort with Claude and Alois, or did you forget?" He laughed softly seeing Ciel lick his bottom lip after the kiss secretly begging for more.

"I didn't forget Sebastian I rather enjoy my time with my best friend Alois while listening to him prattle on about sex with Claude and how I should just give myself a way to you now." Ciel blushed brightly realizing what he had just said and who he said it too. "Oh young Ciel those words have never been truer. I mean the first night you seduced me in the moonlight of your room, yet I couldn't receive my prize and now I think I should get some type of reward." He said in a deep husky voice into Ciel's ear before kissing down his neck smiling softly. Of course the boy blushed and pushed at the hard chest in front of him.

"Sebastian please." He whispered before rolling out of the bed, running to his dresser pretending to look at the clothes thinking of something to wear. It couldn't have be truer, he was nervous and scared how attached he became to the large male. Chewing gently on his soft lip Ciel pulled out an olive green outfit before feeling a warm arm wrap around his waist. "Please what young master? Would you like to have some fun before we leave?" Sebastian purred pushing his lower half into the boy's ass, hearing a small sigh slip past those dangerously sweet lips.

"Then you will have a story to tell Alois. About how I made you scream my name and gave you more pleasure that you have ever given yourself." Sebastian teased, kissing the boy's soft neck biting gently in the crook, feeling Ciel press back against him with a long moan. "S-Sebastian…I haven't…" Ciel blushed feeling the large semi hard erection pressing against his covered ass, letting out a shaky breath thinking about that monster thrusting into him.

"You never had sex. I already know my little virgin prince. But it doesn't make me want you any less." He purred rolling his hips against the boy teasing him more watching Ciel's small fist clench the dresser to keep stable. Rolling his head back Ciel listened to the words and nodded softly. "It makes me desire you more, sweet Ciel. The fact no one has seen your face are you find that sweet release and no one has ever deflowered you makes me want to leave my mark all over you." He groaned and turned the boy with such a force, Ciel became breathless. Looking down softly at the boy he kissed him deeply, running his fingers down the boy's legs wrapping them around his waist. He smirked feeling Ciel kissing him back lightly. Ciel's small hands wrapped around the male's neck playing a dangerous game and he knew it. The small boy could hear the grunts and groans the older made as he pushed his hips into the male's connecting them completely. Sebastian smirked and moved his hips slowly into the boy's rolling them in a rocking motion, feeling small hands clench in his hands tightly. He could Ciel truly enjoyed the movement. Taking things a little further but still slowly he slipped his tongue into the boy's exploring carefully not wanting to scare the boy anymore.

Ciel groaned at the taste and knew exactly what to do. He began to wrap his tongue around the older male's not fighting for dominance but just showing Sebastian that he was enjoying himself. Breaking apart a little Ciel and Sebastian both panting lightly, the black haired man smirked and ran his hands under the boy's shirt playing with his pert nipples.

"Uhhh…" Ciel moaned and threw his head back smacking into the wall groaning in pain. "Sebastian wait..." he whispered softly to the male, hearing the door open to the sitting room. "Master Sebastian…would you like breakfast now?" The girl said against the door, awaiting an answer.

Sebastian groaned softly seeing all of his fun was once again taken away from him. Like a small child being teased about someone else having a new toy and not being allowed to play with. He groaned and pulled away from the boy slowly. "Give me 15 minutes Meyrin." He said running his fingers though the messy locks trying to contain himself to talk to the female. "I will be down in 15 minutes." He said again hearing the footsteps away from the door.

He turned his attention back to the boy, kissing him deeply, playing with his nipples again, and watching Ciel's face twist in pleasure hearing the wonderful intake of breaths. He smiled and kissed down the small neck, leaving a rather large hickey high enough to where nothing could cover it. Ciel moaned rather loudly, tugging on the black hard, feeling hands grab his tightly. "Don't Ciel otherwise we won't have breakfast." Sebastian moved away and walked over to his closet getting out his normal black suit, looking at the boy. "Get dressed now my sweet. We have breakfast and guest wait on us." He winked as he began to change in the dressing room.

Ciel sat on the dresser trying to catch his breath and think about what just happened. His face turning bright red as words filled his head. _I plan on deflowering you Ciel._ Ciel blushed at those words and looked down seeing a tent appearing under his nightshirt. Frowning softly waiting Sebastian to do as he promised. Sliding off the dresser and onto the floor he began to change as well, hoping his erection would fall before Alois got there with Claude.

**Meanwhile:**

Alois grunted lowly, biting into his arm as he felt Claude thrusting into him from behind. "Oh fuck me Claude...harder." He demanded breathlessly. "A-As you wish your highness." He heard the deep voice behind him and hands tightening their grip as Claude began thrusting harder and faster into his lover. "C-Claude." He moaned and bit down on his lips looking up to at his still bound hands and a tight cock ring on his cock keeping him from the release he had been begging for since last night. Claude purred in his ear with a smirk on his lip. "Now Now Alois, you ruined my suit, I can't allow you to cum anymore until you have learned your lesson." He purred angling up those luscious hips moving his length harder and deeper into the boy abusing the already abused bundle of nerves.

He felt Alois shudder and knew Alois had "came" again. Claude smirked and bit down on the beautiful neck leaving teeth marks and bruises all over the boy. Feeling his nails dig into the boys hips he began moving faster. Loving how tight Alois managed to stay. He moaned lowly and slammed into the boy knowing that the carriage was rocking harder and that the driver could most definitely hear the sweet noises from the both of them.

"M-Master.." Alois purred breathlessly, clenching the muscle of his ass tighter hearing Claude moan again. He loved how raw Claude was when they were like this. Claude always lost control and left delicious marks and beautiful bruise on the boy's perfect skin. Alois moved his hips in time with the thrust hearing Claude moan his name over and over. He was soo close and he just wanted a single touch.

"P-Please touch me Claude while you come." He begged breathlessly, feeling a warm hand rub just the head of his red and swollen cock as jets of warm semen filled him to the brim. "FUCK Claude." Alois back arched higher before he felt face first into the other sit hearing Claude growl and pull out moments later. Claude adjusted both of their clothes and pulled Alois into his lap.

"Mmm Alois, you have this beautiful bruise right here." He purred running his fingers over the trail of bruises from his neck to the middle on his chest. "The perfect balance of pale snow white skin and black bruises." He purred feeling Alois arch in his touch. "Claude...how much longer?" He groaned breathlessly, seeing the a large spot developing on his shorts feeling sticky, the boy adjusted himself again, letting out a long groan.

"A little longer, maybe until we get to the resort." He purred lightly into the boy's ear with a smile on his face. Alois blushed lightly and smiled back. "I can't wait. You'll have a big mess to clean up." He teased knowing Claude loved the taste of him just as much as he loved the taste of Claude.

Feeling the carriage jerk, Claude grinned softly. "Make room for our guest Alois. I am sure they don't want to deal with lapping up as well." He winked , pulling the boy's legs off the other seat quickly. Alois smiled and giggled softly, sitting with his head, laying on Claude's thigh and legs bent on the seat, watching the door. "Maybe they would like to see what it means to love someone." Alois said with a smile on his lips. "Mmm, I think they might need that." He grinned kissing the boy softly. "I love you, my highness." He purred against the boy's lips, earning a breathless moan and blush from the almost never embarrassed Alois. "I love you too Claude." He whispered back lightly as they waited for the other two.

* * *

I know Claude and Alois are having so much fun together while Poor Sebby keeps getting interrupted by everyone.

Review or Sebby will never get anything from Ciel.


	9. The Carriage Ride

Special thanks to Chibi-Shueiri for your review…Sebby's dick will have mercy. He will get a lot more, than expected from the cute Ciel.

REVIEW PLEASE

Enjoy :D

* * *

Sebastian closed the door walking out of the house behind the innocent boy with a smile on his face. Ciel blushed and looked at the carriage, grabbing Sebastian's hand tightly. "Where are all of our things Sebastian?" Sebastian chuckled and pointed to the other carriage watching Sebastian's servants pack the carriage. "Now come along, I think we've left our guest alone enough." Sebastian purred into to the boy's ear.

Ciel smiled again softly and climbed into the carriage. "Oh my God." He face turned bright red seeing Alois' head laying on Claude's thigh fast asleep. Ciel blushed seeing the tent in his friend's shorts. Before he had the chance to turn around Sebastian had closed the door, chuckling softly.

"I see we did interrupt something Ciel." He laughed seeing the flushed cheeks of the boy. Smiling Sebastian pulled Ciel next to him, rubbing his shoulders.

Claude grinned and looked up for the sleeping boy, with a smirk on his face. "You got here just in time actually. Alois just fell asleep so I am going to take a small nap with him. You two behave." He winked before slipping his glasses off his face and into his breast pocket, falling asleep quickly.

Sebastian grinned and looked at Ciel. He smiled and kissed him softly. "I think we can take advantage of this…or would you like to move to the other carriage?" He purred softly, knocking on the roof. Grabbing the boy's hand heading to the other carriage as he pulled Ciel up in his arms kissing him deeply with a smile on Sebastian's lips.

Ciel purred softly feeling warm arms surround him. "Sebastian, what happened in there? It seemed strange." He said softly, hearing Sebastian laugh he looked at him. "They had sex Ciel. Do you know what it feels like?" He purred into the boy's ear before nipping it lightly.

"Uhn…Se-Sebastian." He whispered breathlessly, holding onto the male tightly. Sebastian smiled hearing his name and looked at the blushing boy. "Getting impatient huh?" he whispered softly feeling the boy push down into his lap. "Please Sebastian, just something." He whispered. "Like the first night I was there? Make me feel that good again." He purred softly. "I'll make you feel good too." He purred softly grinding into the male's erection Like Alois taught him. He closed his eyes softly panting lightly.

Smirking Sebastian looked at boy grinding down on him. He groaned and lifted his hips up, smiling softly. Ciel moaned as he was pushed onto the soft cushion, groaning softly. Sebastian moved between his legs, looking at the boy watching his face turn bright red. He knew that this would be Ciel's first time and he couldn't imagine taking him right now. He wanted to wait but he could do other things.

Smiling again Sebastian slowly unbuttoned his shirt, looking at the boy. "Ciel..." He purred and kissed down his neck slowly. Ciel blushed and covered his face in embarrassment. Groaning softly in his hands lifting his hips up into the air. Closing his eyes Ciel thought about the bruises on Alois neck and thought about how nice it would be if Sebastian did that to him.

"Sebastian could you give me marks like Alois?" He whispered breathlessly, still hiding behind his hands. Sebastian smirked at the question, before biting down on his neck leaving a large bruise on his neck. The blue haired boy moaned loudly, arching up into the raven haired man. "Sebastian please." He moaned and he closed eyes tightly. Chuckling softly the older male, moved the hands away and kissed the boy deeply.

"Shh Ciel. I promise we won't go far." He grinned and slipped his fingers down the boy's tiny body, stopping to roll those adorable nipples between his fingers, feeling Ciel tug on his hair. "You like that Ciel?" He purred as he thrust his hips forward into the boy's ass. He groaned in unison with the boy pretty excited as well. Ciel rolled his hips up high into the male. "Oh fuck..." He blushed softly in excitement. Ciel never thought that having sex with male would be amazing, but this felt so amazing. Just Sebastian thrusting into his ass felt perfect, wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist lifting up into him. "Mmmm Sebastian harder." He begged softly, digging his nails into the strong arms around him. Sebastian moaned lowly as he buried his face into the boy's neck. Ciel groaned loudly and lifted his hips up dying for more.

He was dying to taste the boy but he didn't want to break the kiss. Ciel moaned softly feeling an extra large mound moving against him, causing him to moan allowed, feeling a slick muscle invading his mouth. He groaned never getting enough of the taste. He began sucking on Sebastian's tongue, moaning more as the thrust became rougher. Ciel moaned loudly, his small nails digging into the shirt on Sebastian's back.

Sebastian panted heavily as he finally broke the kiss, looking down that the male. he pulled off the eye patch revealing a pair of lust fill eyes looking back into his own. He smirked and moved lower kissing and nibbled at the porcelain skin, making his way to the small bulge, kissing it softly. "Ciel I want you to do something for me." He whispered lightly moving slowly away from the boy, sitting across him, unbuttoning his pants watching the boy.

"Suck my dick." he whispered softly, rubbing the large cock still inside his boxers, waiting on an answer. Ciel blushed brightly but his mind was covered with thoughts. He was excited thinking about what it would be like to fell the large cock in him some how. Blushing more Ciel crawled over on the floor, looking up at Sebastian. "Tell me if I do it wrong." he whispered softly to Sebastian, running his hands up the male's thighs, groaning softly.

"Oh Ciel..." He moaned sweetly, pulling off his boxers letting his large erection pop free. _Holy fuck, how am I going to fit that in my mouth. _He blushed and looked at him, biting his lip nervously. Ciel blushed and leaned up licking the head of the large shaft, mewing softly at the taste. It was nice, the flavor reminded him of sweets. Ciel looked at him and sucked on the head hard, feeling a large hand grab his hair, tugging on it roughly. "Fuck Ciel...your mouth is so fucking hot." He groaned and closed his eyes, trying to keep in control and not thrust into his small mouth hurting him.

Ciel moaned softly and clung to the male's thighs lifting himself up trying to take more in his mouth. He loved the taste, addicted to the taste. His small hands began to pump the rest of the monster cock, hearing Sebastian moan again. "Shit Ciel, undo your pants." He groaned and watched the small boy pull down hsi shorts without moving his mouth away from his new favorite treat.

Sebastian sucked on his own fingers, bending over sticking his middle finger into the boy's tight ass. He groaned at the tightens, feeling Ciel's mouth tighten as a moan came past his lips. "You are so fucking tight everywhere." He moaned and pulled out his fingers, laying on the cushion. "Ciel move up here." He groaned and began to finger the boy's ass again, panting softly.

Ciel blushed and moaned against the boy's thigh, closing his eyes tightly, adjusting to the feel of the large finger. "Ciel, you stopped sucking, or would you rather be fucked right here?" Ciel blushed and ran his tongue along the front of the shaft, trying to remember all Alois taught him. _Relax your mouth Ciel, and don't think about it._ He told himself as his mouth and jaw relaxed and he took half of the erection in his mouth and down his throat.

Sebastian closed his eyes inhaling deeply. For a virgin this boy certainly knew what to do. Shoving in another finger feeling the boy's tongue swirl around the thick head. "F-Fuck Ciel, you are so fucking good." He moaned and moved his fingers faster, running his nails over the boy's prostate. Feeling moans and whimpers vibrate his cock to the point of no return. His cock was diamond hard and need release. he panted loudly feeling the boy begin to pump his shaft up and down enjoying the taste of pre cum on his tongue.

Ciel moaned loudly feeling the fingers in him. He couldn't lie he truly loved the feeling of being filled. he moaned loudly tasting the bitter yet sweet taste of Sebastian's cum pouring into his mouth. He blushed trying to keep all of the delicious taste in his mouth. "Oh Ciel." he heard a husky voice behind him. Smirking Sebastian looked at the boy, biting his lip as he watched the boy swallow all of the cum.

Ciel blushed and moved away from the male, hiding his face embarrassed by what he did. Groaning softly Sebastian looked at the blushing boy, biting down on the exposed shoulder. Ciel gasped and melted into the sit. Sebastian wanted to mark the boy in more way than one. He smiled and looked at the cute panting down. Ciel had cum in his shorts. Sebastian grinned and looked at him with a smile. "You enjoyed yourself Ciel?" He purred softly trying to get around the boy's hand. "Y-Yes." He looked at him panting softly. Feeling the blood running down his chest. "Sebastian you made me bleed." He whispered softly still behind his hands, embarrassed about what he did and how he acted.

Sebastian sat across from the boy, enjoying the view of the embarrassed yet very seductive Ciel Phantomhive. He grinned and leaned back putting his still large put flaccid cock in his boxers and pulling up his pants finally having his reward and a little more. Ciel looked at Sebastian, peeking though his fingers seeing at satisfied, yet still yummy looking male in front of him.

Trying to calm himself he cleared his throat and moved next to Sebastian, kissing him sweetly and quickly before sitting on his lap. Ciel buried his face in the male's neck and fell asleep quickly. Sebastian chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around the sleeping child licking his lips tasting himself and Ciel on his lips before relaxing a little more

_This is going to be my downfall._ Sebastian thought to himself as the wrapped his finger in the sleeping boy's hair. He smirked and kissed his forehead, feeling the boy smile in his chest and snuggle closer. This was heaven for Sebastian, thinking about it. Sebastian chuckled softly. A demon like himself thinking about how heaven felt. He smirked and pulled him closer to himself.

* * *

Review Please otherwise I will make sure Sebby never has ex with Ciel and make Alois and Claude be the only couple.

Review now. Sebby wants it bad.


	10. The lunch break

Special thanks to Chibi-Shueiri for your review…and PROMOCAT for your review. Also Ringo. You three are making me want to post faster and faster but my mind and fingers can only move so fast. But I do hope you guys enjoy this. And all my other readers, whom aren't review…. -.- Please review the story is only as good as the writer who has feedback

Enjoy :D

* * *

Sebastian held on tightly to the sleeping male with a smile on his lips. It was so nice to just have someone who didn't need anything other than sleep and love. Sebastian chuckled softly as he rubbed the boy's back, watching the boy's cheeks turn red as he snuggled in closer to the male. It was nice and lovely but Sebastian knew soon enough it would all end.

Either Ciel would leave after finding out he is a demon, or he would have to go back to hell and lose the boy that way. Sadly, Sebastian knew that Ciel would never think about following him into hell. He scoffed and threw his head back, pouting a lot. Which was and is rather unusual for Sebastian but he really REALLY wanted to get his way. He already knew that Claude's pet would follow him to hell and back. But Ciel? Oh no Ciel was strong willed and hardheaded. That boy wasn't going anywhere unless it was home. Sebastian frowned and stomped his foot hard.

Yes Ciel agreed to come along but that didn't mean anything. He wanted to come and see his friend more than spend time with his owner. Sebastian knew this, Ciel might have been showing his affection. Boy did Sebastian love it, how cute Ciel would act and hide his face, but Sebastian knew deep in his soul that Ciel still didn't care to much for the male. Sebastian threw the thought out of his head once he heard the sleeping boy mumble his name ever so sweetly. It touched Sebastian's cold heart like nothing else. This boy was different from the rest. He smiled softly pulling the boy closer and closer.

Ciel was asleep dreamed of his master. About how perfect he was and taste. For Ciel even in his dream it seemed unbelievable. To start off as a low whore and be brought and treated like an angel. He groaned as he felt his body shake. "Five more minutes." He grumbled, snuggling closer to the warmth and scent of cinnamon. Sebastian chuckled softly and looked at the sleeping lad. "Take as long as you want, my lord we still have a long time to go." He said smiling brightly. Ciel mumbled and nodded softly letting out a warm breath in the male's chest.

Smirking softly Sebastian felt the cabin jerk and he knew it was time for the horses to rest. He sighed and looked at the sleeping boy. "Come on Ciel, let's get some food." He whispered in the boy's ear before getting swatted away by a small hand. "Noooo." He groaned softly, snuggling in closer. "There will be sweets." He purred back, watching the boy's ears just perk up at the words. He smiled softly feeling the boy move away quickly, opening the door. Laughing at the scene Sebastian wiped the drool off this dress shirt, following after the excited boy.

Ciel smiled and yawned softly stretching as the cool crisp air hit him. He took in a deep breath and looked around at the scenery. It was a small valley that had a lake and a perfect spot for a picnic. He loved the nature, almost ALMOST as much as sweets. Ciel began walking around, feeling the older male, walking with him wrapping his thin arm around his own waist._ How did he catch up so fast..._He thought to himself before looking up into a pair of crimson eyes.

Yawning softly the young male waved at Alois who was sitting in Claude's lap peeling a orange feeding his own lover the segments with a smile on his lips. "CIEL!" Alois waved and called his name smiling brightly, with a new mark on his neck. He giggled and ran to the boy "Ciel..." He smirked and looked at the large purple and black mark on his neck. "Sebastian!" The blond shrieked and glared up at him.

The crimson eyed devil jumped and looked t the shrieking blond. "Yes Alois, my love's dear friend." he said with a smirk as he felt the blond get closer and hug him tightly. "You finally got though to him, I like his new mark." He said laughing as he skipped back to Claude, sitting back in the warm lap. Sebastian chuckled and looked over at the red faced boy. "Thank you Alois. I like it too." He smirked and sat down in front of the couple looking at what Claude had made. He smirked at the other demon and chuckled. "Faustus, I never thought you would go and make food such as this. We have to watch over these boys." he smirked and looked up seeing Alois' blue eyes were filled with desire and his cheeks were flushed. His small hips already grinding hard against Claude's. "Did you really think me to be any different Michealis." He smiled and carried the horny boy back to the carriage.

Ciel not paying any attention ran over to the area, seeing the sweets. He grinned and popped a truffle in his mouth. He really was a child when it came to sweets but he quickly spit it out and onto the floor. "Sebastian those sweets aren't good...I wish you could make me some." He pouted and walked over to the water, cranky he woke up for nasty sweets. Sebastian chuckled and walked over to the boy, with a plate of food. "Ciel, pouting is rather adorable on you." He grinned and ate a few bites of the sandwich, looking over at the boy, not wanting to force him into sex, but he knew the boy was hungry. "How would you like fresh fish for lunch Ciel?" he purred softly looking out to the water. Ciel smiled and nodded softly, not leaning into the inviting warmth. Ciel sighed softly feeling his heart warm up to this male and he knew it was a bad idea. He didn't know who this guy was but his heart already knew. Ciel was in love...with a man nonetheless. It felt weird to think about it but as long as Sebastian didn't know Ciel had nothing to be nervous about.

"Fish sounds good Sebastian." Ciel said softly before he realized it the male had taken off his jacket and vest jumping into the water catching fish. Ciel's mouth hung open wide and then a small smile came onto his lips. "You are going to ruin your suit Sebastian." He said walking over to the edge, looking at the reflection of himself before shrieking as Sebastian tugged the full clothed boy into the lake. "And so will you Ciel." He teased, pulling the boy close, kissing the side of his neck. "How about we take a bath like this tonight." Sebastian purred sweetly into the bo's ear watching his face once again light up.

* * *

So I am leaving you with thoughts to process. Does Sebby know Ciel loves him? What exactly is Claude up too? Will Ciel ever truly warm up to the thought of being in love? Will Sebby and Ciel get their bath?

Review to find out :)


	11. The forgotten heart

Special thanks to Chibi-Shueiri for your review… And all my other readers, whom aren't review…. -.- Please review the story is only as good as the writer who has feedback.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Sebastian smirked and kissed the small boy's neck. "Aren't you just adorable?" He chuckled, walking out of the lake, with fish in one hand and a wet Ciel in the other. "Sit here my prince and I shall…whip us up so food." He chuckled again and went to make the fish. His soul…or what was left was telling him to give Ciel some of the food that had the aphrodisiac in it but he couldn't bring himself to take the boy on the road and would wait a little longer.

Soaking wet Ciel began unstrapping his boots with a pout on his lips. _Stupid Sebastian pulling me into the water like I have a change of clothes, why would he do something like that? _Taking off his boots, Ciel began pouring out the water. Rubbing his eye he yawned and pulled off his wet eye patch. Looking at the male cooking the fish by a fire that…magically appeared. Ciel had a lot of questions about that male but he avoided them. Lying back on the grass he pulled off his jacket. Wow he was nervous, right now and he had no reason why this time.

Smirking softly Sebastian looked over at the boy. "Ciel would you like to dry off by the fire?" He asked ever so sweetly before pulling the boy to the warm fire. Ciel blushed and leaned into the warmth the male was giving him, not the warmth of the fire. Sebastian smirked and kissed the boy's cheek lightly. "Are you warm now, my prince?" He smiled and held the boy closer, watching Ciel melt into his arms. Ciel blushed and looked at him nodding softly. "Yeah Sebastian, thank you." He smiled cutely and blushed softly lowering his mismatched eyes. Ciel hid his face into the male's chest feeling nervous. "Sebastian…are you hiding something from me?" he asked softly tugging on his own sleeves waiting for an answer. Sebastian stiffened a little and looked at the boy. "What would I be hiding for you, little one?" He asked softly. Ciel pouted and glanced at the male.

"Sebastian. I can tell that something isn't right about you. I mean first it was just little things, but now you are dry and you were in the water longer than me, it takes you two minutes to make a seven course meal. Then this fire, you didn't even start to make it…it just appeared." He said regally looking at the male. "So I order you to tell me what is going on." The young male said so matter a factly.

Sebastian sighed and chuckled. Ciel certainly was a smart boy looking at him he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Ciel…I am a demon." He smirked as his eyes began turning a deep blood red looking down at the boy.

Ciel laughed and looked at the red eyes. "Right Sebastian and my father was a saint." He smirked and put his feet next to the fire to warm them up. "Ciel…" The demon's voice was low and threatening, while still being seductive. "I am what your parents told you to fear, the thing watching over the night to begin my fun. I knew about that eye of yours Ciel." He whispered watching the boy shiver and draw back in fear. _This man…what is he saying to me…how he'd know about my eye…_

"You are a fucking bastard, Sebastian." Ciel said putting two and two together. He slapped the male hard against the face leaving a small red print on the raven's cheek. Ciel was hurt that this was what Sebastian hid from him. He stormed away from the male, knocking on the carriage seeing Claude and Alois asleep. "Move over, I don't want to be around Sebastian anymore." He said softly, hiding his face in his hands fighting back all of his emotions.

Sebastian frowned and rubbed his cheek. His crimson eyes softened quickly seeing the boy get into the other carriage not even wanting to be around him. "Shit…" He said softly walking to his carriage, waiting for everything to move. He knew Ciel would be upset but nothing like this. He frowned and threw a fist into the carriage wall growling. "Damn it…" He growled and put his face in his large hands.

Ciel looked up at the couple, wiping his tears away from his face. "Ciel…" The blond frowned and sat next to him, rubbing his back. He wanted to comfort his friend as much as he could. "What happened?" He asked softly. Ciel wiped his face, looking up at him. His eyes full of hurt and sorrow. "S-Sebastian…he is…a-a d-demon." He cried and put his face in his hand again crying harder. Ciel's small fragile body started shaking with each and every cry that filled his voice. Alois frowned and looked at Claude.

Alois, of course, knew that Claude and Sebastian where demons. But he loved Claude all the same and he wanted Ciel to have someone too. "Claude…Could you please talk to Sebastian?" He asked softly pulling Ciel into a tighter hug. "Just find out what exactly happened?" He whispered running his hand though the slate color hair. "Yes my highness." He said softly, moving out of the moving carriage opening the door seeing Sebastian. The raven looked as if he was crying.

Claude wasn't good at trying to make anyone feel better but he would do anything for Alois. He sighed and looked at the raven, sitting across from him. "What did you do Michaelis?" Sebastian glared and looked at him. "He...He found out." He mumbled softly. Claude's eyes widen and was shocked at what fell from his mouth. "What the fuck Sebastian." He yelled looking at him.

Alois frowned and rubbed his back softly. "Ciel, I am so sorry." He whispered and looked at the boy. "Tell me what all happened?" Ciel shook his head and pushed Alois away. "I don't want to FUCKING talk ALOIS!" He screamed and hid his face. His body shaking as if he couldn't feel any worse. "I thought I loved him Alois." He spoke softly to the blond, looking up at him. "I really fucking thought that. He seemed so perfect. I don't care that he is a demon...but..." He stopped and looked down at the ground. A large tear feel from his purple eye, falling onto the floor.

Alois frowned and hugged him tightly. "You loved him? Do you not love him anymore?" He said softly wiping away the tear. Ciel shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know anymore. I love him, I never thought I would but..." He whimpered and pulled his knees into his chest crying softly. "Could I stay the night with you? And Claude will stay with Sebastian?"

* * *

Cliff hanger. What did Sebastian do wrong? Sorry Ciel is crying again.  
Review my lovebugs :)

Thank you.


	12. The broken heart

Special thanks to Chibi-Shueiri, Promocat, xCielx, and Penny Blue for your reviews… And all my other readers, whom aren't reviewing…. -.- Please review the story is only as good as the writer who has feedback.

Enjoy :D

* * *

"_You are a fucking bastard, Sebastian." Ciel said putting two and two together. He slapped the male hard against the face leaving a small red print on the raven's cheek. Ciel was hurt that this was what Sebastian hid from him._

Ciel looked up seeing the carriage had stopped again. Which meant they were finally at the resort, "Just fucking great." He mumbled softly. Ciel wasn't looking forward to this he sighed and jumped out of the carriage which was hard for a boy his size. His blue eye was red and puffy from crying and his eye patch was once again soaked with tears, this time. Clearing his throat he walked up the front door and opened it himself, looking around.

"Claude? Could you show me to my room and help me with my things?" He looked around for the other male, before jumping hearing a voice behind him. The voice saw sore and rough from crying. "My Lord, I have taken everything to your room already, if you would allow me to show you the way." Ciel stiffened and walked forward, not looking back at the demon knowing if he saw the male he wouldn't be this strong anymore.

"I can find my own way, thank you Sebastian." He said walking up the stairs. His legs were shaky and not strong enough to carry him up the rest of the way. But would Ciel ask that monster for help? He scoffed and clenched the rail, forcing himself to go up higher. His blue eye looked around seeing a tall slender man standing in the corridor, watching him with sadness in his eyes. Ciel looked away quickly and took off running up the stairs and into Alois.

"Sorry Alois. I was just trying to find my room." He whispered feeling a warm hand on him. "Come on Ciel, I will take you there." He said softly walking down the hall, opening the door, sighing softly. "Here you are Ciel. If you need anything just call for me, Claude is busy with Sebastian." He smiled and walked out the room. Ciel frowned and lay on the bed, playing with the rings on his fingers. He felt terrible about hitting Sebastian and leaving him alone.

But that is what Sebastian did, he was there that night. He was the man above him giving him this mark. The mark that caused everything to be wrong, the mark that caused him to lose his family, the life he once had. Ciel cried and dropped his small fist on the purple eye. This was Sebastian's mark this is why Sebastian wanted him. He was branded to be Sebastian's no matter what.

Claude looked at the gloomily male and sighed. "Sebastian." This was the first time the yellow eyed demon called the male by his name. "You are the biggest failure." He shoved the male to the floor straddling him. "Do you know what you just did that boy?" He glared at the male below him. "He cried for hours and Alois tried to stop it. You have messed up big time Sebastian. I know you wanted out just like I did. But you would find the one boy huh?" A sinister laugh came from the yellow demon. "The one you marked is the one you fell for. You are being pathetic. Speak to him before something hap-"

A loud scream filled the house. "Alois!" He dashed up the stairs and saw the blond on his back with blood on his hands. "C-Ciel…" He voice was shaky as he pointed to the room. Claude was worried, the boy wasn't right in the head anymore. He opened the door and saw the boy lying on the bed repeatedly punching himself in the face. His right eye was swollen and covered in blood. Before Claude could do anything Sebastian moved and grabbed the boy, feeling a tiny fist punch him in the back. Those little hand had a strength behind him, as if Ciel wanted everything out.

Ciel's face hurt and he could feel the warm blood on his eyes. His body began to shut down as he felt warmth around him. "Get away from me Sebastian!" He screamed out pushing him away running away quickly, he grabbed a letter opener from the desk and looked into the crimson eyes. "I didn't want this Sebastian! I didn't want to lose everything. I have no one know, I have pushed away my only friend because he tried to save me. You cursed me with this, I thought you actually wanted me…but I was just a marked brat…I love you Sebastian and…you just want sex…you can find someone else, Sebastian." Sebastian listened to all the words and his heart dropped when he heard the boy admit that he loved him. "Ciel wait please." He pleaded softly but it was too late. The letter opener was jammed into the eye, moving around in a circle. Ciel couldn't believe he was doing this and was still awake. Adrenaline pumping though his small boy he shoved his fingers into his eye and plucked it out and it fell to the floor with a sickening splat.

That was all the boy had left before his body collapsed in pain and he fell to the floor next to his eye. He passed out as blood began to pour out of the empty socket. "CLAUDE!" Sebastian screamed out the name and ran to the bloody boy clinging to him, trying to stop the bleeding. "Please Ciel. I didn't have a choice." He whispered softly, his white gloves soaked in crimson blood. Taking off his jacket he applied pressure feeling the bleeding stop, his crimson eyes looking up at the other demon. "He isn't going to make it…" Claude whispered softly a tear falling down his own face. Sebastian shook his head and looked at him. "He has to make it. He was my salvation." He cried out, holding the almost lifeless body in his arms. "We have to do something." He whispered as he carried the boy to the bed. Sebastian held the boy to his chest as a blood tear fell from his face.

Alois stood up finally and looked at his dear friend. Alois clung to Claude and cried into his jacket. "Claude…Ciel is my friend…I can't…We can't lose him…" Claude sadly looked at the frantic boy and wiped his tears away. "Sebastian…" Claude's mouth dropped open seeing the blood tears on Sebastian's face. Blood tears from a demon meant they were hurt, that they couldn't function. This was love right there huh. Claude grabbed his love and carried him away. "I can't do anything Alois…this is all in Sebastian's hands." He whispered sadly not liking to see the blond cry. Ciel had touched every last one of them but Claude had to be strong for Alois.

Sebastian rubbed the boy's back slowly over and over again. "Ciel, my love…I need you to make it…I'm sorry. Your father left me no choice. I was saving you." He whispered to the cold boy. "If I didn't make you, you would have suffered the same fate. Your father hired the man to kill them. He didn't want you to be killed as well. So we made a deal. His soul for your safety." He whispered explain the story to the dead body. He didn't want to let go but he felt the heart stop in the boy's chest.

"Ciel, I fell for you. A demon like me falling for a young boy. It's impossible to believe it…I will do everything I can to find a way to bring you back to me again Ciel. I can't live without you." He whispered softly before leaning down and pressing his lips to the boy's taking his soul away before blowing it into the blue ring capturing the soul. Sebastian looked at the lifeless boy and pressed a softly loving kiss to the boy's lips before laying with the corpse.

Sebastian clung to the boy wishing there was some warmth. His eye red and in pain from the tears. Sebastian lost the one thing he cared about. Because of one stupid choice, in saving the boy he was the one to kill him.

Alois looked at Claude as the house was silent. He sat in the middle of a large bed looking at the demon, following him. "Claude...what is Sebastian going to have to do?" He whispered softly, looking at the mark on the male's hand. "I have no idea Alois. I thought Ciel was born with the mark like you. But Sebastian forced it onto him, driving him into madness." He said softly as he sat on the bed. "Ciel seemed to be Sebastian's true love, so if it' true Sebastian will find something." He admitted , brushing his finger along the boy's jaw. "I don't know what I would do if I was in Sebastian's spot." He admitted softly. "Alois, promise me you will be willing to do anything for me." He said looking into those giant blue eyes.

"What is is Claude? I already know I have to follow you to hell. It doesn't scare me because I will be with you..." Alois' eye widen and looked at Claude. "Is Ciel in hell waiting for Sebastian?" Claude frowned and shook his head. "I wish...Ciel isn't going to hell or heaven...I believe you call it limbo. He will wait there until Sebastian can find away to bring him back or send him to hell." He said softly, feeling the warmth of the blond laying in his chest. "I don't want Ciel to go to hell. I want him back here with us. We are like a small family."

* * *

Poor Everyone.

I know this was a sad chapter bare with me.

Review.


	13. The love never lost

Special thanks to Chibi-Shueiri, Promocat, xCielx, the3littlesontarans, and Rayne Lione I know I promised yummy yaoi, I guess Alois and Claude aren't enough so Sebby and Ciel will get their moment…

And all my other readers, whom aren't reviewing…. -.- Please review the story is only as good as the writer who has feedback.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Claude frowned and looked at the blond. "We will be a family again Alois. I promise." Sebastian looked at Ciel and sighed softly, wishing the boy was here once again.

Crawling off the bed Sebastian looked at his mark, biting down on his hand, dripping his own blood onto the boy's chest whispering in Latin. "Hic convertit in sanguinem et dilectus meus mihi. Oculos eius plus hyacintho quam oceanum. Anima eius purior purissimo angelus. Fac me sicut unum aliud est daemonem."

* * *

The translation...

With this blood and with this soul bring back my love to me. His eyes more blue than the ocean. His soul purer than the purest angel. The only thing different is make him like me as a demon.

* * *

He closed his eyes tightly as the boy's body began to glow. "Ciel…" He whispered the name seeing the boy's chest rise lightly. Though he wasn't sureif Ciel would be his again or the wrong soul. Sitting on end of the bed, he slipped the blue ring back onto the boy's hand and watched a blue eye form in the empty eye socket. A small cold hand clenched onto Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian smiled brightly and lean down, pressing his lips to the boy's with a smile. "Welcome back young master." He purred softly. "Young master…Sebastian!" The deep blue eyes widen in excitement as he clung to the male. "You are here, I thought you were gone." Ciel whispered softly over and over again. "You came back for me." He whispered softly. "Ciel, I would never leave you. I love you more than my life." He smirked and licked up his blood looking at the other demon.

Ciel blushed and lifted his hand up running his hand over his right eye, wincing. "Ouch…" He frowned and rubbed the gorgeous blue eye sitting there. "I lost this eye…" He whispered softly his large blue eyes looking at crimson ones that had love and happiness in them.  
Ciel smiled and hugged the male again avoiding the many questions he had. He saw the red stained cheeks and looked at Sebastian. "Your eyes are bleeding." He whispered softly kissing his cheeks lightly. Sebastian chuckled and held him close. "Because I lost you Ciel, now I have you again…see?" He whispered softly and lifted the boy's hand showing him the same brand on Sebastian's hand. "I want to be with you forever, my little demon." He teased softly kissing the boy softly.

Ciel blushed and looked at the demon before pressing his lips against him again. "You have me forever. I forgive you." He giggled softly and nuzzled the male's neck, taking in the familiar scent. Sebastian smiled and slowly put the boy back on the bed, kissing him deeply. Sebastian couldn't wait anymore. He had been waiting for this moment. He couldn't wait any longer. His large hands began to roam over the small body. The older male ran his tongue gently along the boy's bottom lip slipping his tongue into the warm cavern of the boy, taking in as much as possible. He had missed this so much, even though Ciel wasn't dead for long. He felt like his life was over.

Snapping out of his thought quickly he felt Ciel, roll over pinning him to the bed, kissing him hard. Ciel's, small fragile hands wrapping around the raven locks. Ciel purred softly, sucking on the strong muscle. He groaned and rolled his hips down into the male, sucking in a deep breath feeling the large mound under his ass. "S-Sebastian..." He moaned breathlessly.

Sebastian groaned and looked up at the flushed boy breathing heavily himself. He was surprised as what the small boy did. Rubbing the boy's sides he grinned and began to unbutton his shirt, slowly. "Ciel, you can't go back from here I have wanted this for some time now." He purred richly before leaning up and nipping that the freshly exposed porcelain skin. Sebastian took in the sight of see Ciel's large blue eyes glaze over with lust and fall as the male's warm lips danced over his neck and collarbone. Sebastian chuckled and nipped the base of his love's neck hearing the adorable sounds coming for the boy.

Ciel moaned and looked at the male, grabbing his hair pulling him away with an innocent look on his face. "Sebastian…I love you." He whispered softly as his small fingers made the attempt to unbutton the demon's shirt. His small fingers were shaky and making a mess. He bit his lip as he got one button undone, hearing the grunts of disappointment, Sebastian unbutton his shirt and looked at Ciel. "I love you as well my little demon." He grinned and grabbed the back of the boy's head pulling him back into an intense kiss, biting down on the boy's lip.

Sebastian's hands began traveling around the boy's body, finding the hard nubs. His fingers began rolling the cute nubs between his thumb and pointer finger. "Ha-ha-S-Seb…" Ciel's voice was lost in a moan. Grinning the older male bit down on the boy's neck leaving another mark, hearing another precious moan slip past those luscious lips. Ciel's face was bright red in excitement and nervousness. Sebastian pulled away taking in the view of his love on his lap panting and red. He smirked and kissed the boy again roughly, running his tongue along his love's straight teeth while his hands began to rub against the small bulge growing in his pants.

"Oh fu- mmm…" Ciel moaned and pushed up into the warm hand, grinding down into the older male's lap, squeaking loudly as he felt the cold silk on his back. Sebastian looked at the male and kissed those swollen lips and down to the warm neck, hearing Ciel take and intake of a breath. He chuckled and unbuttoned the boy's pants, slipping his fingers inside, running his fingers along his love's small cock.  
Ciel thrust into the warm hand and cried out loudly. Smiling and enjoying he fell Sebastian's crimson eyes looked up seeing Ciel, biting down on his hand. "Let it out love; let everyone know you are back." He purred softly as he bit down on those seductive hips leaving a purple and red mark on each of them. Moving away his hand Ciel grabbed the raven locks pulling hard. "Sebastian, more…" He moaned sweetly as he felt a warm tongue running over the slit of his cock cleaning up the pre cum leaking out. "More Ciel?" He teased flicking his tongue under the head felting those small hips thrust forward. He chuckled and held his hips down as he sucked on his head. He loved this taste, it was the best sweet in the world, and the only sweet Sebastian would ever eat.

Ciel's face turned in pleasure and excitement. It felt so good to feel everything Sebastian was doing. He panted and tried to push his hips up but the brute held them down tightly. "Moooree…" He purred softly, knowing Sebastian was smiling now.

The older male took the boy's cock fully in his mouth feeling it hit the back of his throat he groaned and let go of Ciel's hips and let his hands travel. One went up to play with the boy's abused nipples and the other went to the orbs underneath him, massaging them hearing the boy moan his name loudly and his body twist and turn in pleasure. Sebastian groaned and pulled away from the boy, smirking. "Is it good Ciel?" He teased giving the boy a heart melting smile. Ciel blushed and covered his face in his hand.

"St-top..." He mumbled embarrassed that Sebastian could talk so casually about this. Sebastian smirked and moved back down, wrapping his fingers around the boy, pumping his hands fast. Ciel's body arched high and he began panting again. "Mmm, please Sebastian…" He moaned loudly as the warm mouth was back on his cock. Sebastian moaned as he felt the boy come. He purred at the taste swallowing all the boy's cum, looking up at him. Ciel blushed and covered his face. "Don't swallow that!" He cried out, blushing more.

Sebastian laughed and licked his lips, kissing the boy softly. "I like swallowing it, it taste delicious and as I recall, you swallowed mine." He purred into the boy's ear watching a blush rise on his face.

Sebastian smiled and pushed his cock between his love's warm cheeks. "Sebastian…" Ciel groaned and pushed his hips up whimpering softly. "Please don't tease." He moaned again and felt warm fingers against his lips. "Suck them Ciel." He purred the boy's name sending shivers down his spine.

Blushing like a virgin Ciel timidly licked the large fingers before opening his mouth and sucking on them ever so lightly. Ciel mewled softly at the warm taste of the fingers, rolling his tongue between the fingers. He lapped and sucked on the digits. He groaned and felt Sebastian curl his fingers up against the roof of his mouth. He pulled his fingers away seeing the long strand of saliva follow after.

Ciel was a sight to behold. His blue hair was all over the face, his small body covered in sweat. His cheeks red and flushed. Ciel's ocean blue eyes were almost a black color full of lust a desire. His small chest rose and fell quickly with want.

Sebastian smiled and kissed the boy again deeply as he wedged his thigh between the boy's opening his leg, teasing the warm puckering hole. He pushed a finger in knuckle deep. Ciel let out a hiss of discomfort. This was something knew but he didn't want Sebastian to stop any time soon. Sebastian felt the rings clench tightly around one finger so he couldn't help put push another finger in quickly. Ciel let out a groan as his small hand clunch to Sebastian's shirt. _Sebastian's shirt._..Ciel blushed and opened his eyes seeing the male still wearing all of his clothes. He growled and ripped off Sebastian's shirt, fighting to undo his jeans. All Sebastian could do was laugh. "My aren't you impatient my little dove?" He purred in the boy's ear.

Ciel blushed and looked at him. "I just want to feel your skin against mine." He whispered softly to him. Sebastian pulled away and unbuttoned his pants, tugging everything off including his boxers. Smiling he pushed his fingers back in hitting the nerve. "Ahhh Sebastian..." The small boy moaned and closed his eyes. Embarrassed that he loved the feeling of finger thrusting into him and gawking at Sebastian fully naked.

Sebastian smiled and bit the boy's ear. "You see something you like my love?" He teased before scissoring his fingers and curling them over the nerves. "Sebastian please... I want it in me." He whispered shyly as he felt the male move slowly between his legs and thrusting into his love slowly. Sebastian knew that Ciel would be tight but this was unexpected. "Ciel, I need you to relax please." He groaned softly and held his hips softly. Ciel held onto the male's arms drawing blood as he tried to relax. "I-It hurts Sebastian..." He cried out as he tried to push Sebastian away.

"Shhh, breath baby. it will feel good soon." Sebastian whispered softly and leaned closer to him. he kissed the boy sweetly and moved into him a little more. He groaned as he was fully into the boy. Ciel bit down on the male's shoulder breaking skin as a hiss of pain escaped Ciel's lips. Sebastian moaned lowly in his chest feeling the blood fall off his shoulder. "Bite me again Ciel, it will take away the pain." He whispered softly. Ciel bit down hard and felt the abused bundle of nerves getting hit again. "Mmm..." Ciel moaned into the male's neck.

Sebastian smiled softly hearing the moan escape his love. "What do you want now Ciel?" He purred softly feeling the boy un-clench his teeth. Ciel looked at the male and was rendered breathless. Sebastian's hair was plastered to his face as if he was holding everything back from the small boy. His eyes were red with pink swirls full of desire and need. Ciel blushed and pushed his hips up unsure of what to say. "I want you." His confidence slowly coming back. Ciel smirked and licked the male's lips. "I want you to move your ass Sebastian." He said trying to sound as regal as he possibly could demanding to be fucked.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed him again sweetly. "As you wish, my lord." He whispered in his ear before pulling out fully thrusting into him. Ciel moaned loudly in the kiss, lifting his hips up into every thrust. He panted and threw his head back onto the pillow moaning over and over again, digging his small nails into Sebastian's back leaving crescent marks in the skin. Sebastian loved the mix of pleasure and pain filling his body. He moaned lowly and lifted Ciel's hips up high, entering him at a new angle. Ciel moaned and screamed out Sebastian's name as he felt his second release coming up quickly.

Sebastian smirked and grabbed the young demon's cock and began pumping it quickly. Ciel moan loudly and clung to him as he came again all over their chest panting roughly. Sebastian smirked and pulled out of the weak boy, putting him on his knees, thrusting back into him from behind. Ciel moaned and buried his face into the pillow moving back and forth.

"SEBASTIAN!" He moaned and clenched his fist around the blanket. The bed began to slam into the wall and creak harder. Sebastian let out a demonic growl as his hands dug into the boy's hips bruising them quickly. Ciel loved it. He wanted more of this Sebastian losing control. It was perfect. Sebastian growled and bit the boy's back, leaving bite marks and droplets of blood feeling Ciel tighten under him and beg for more. Sebastian growled louder as he began to lose control and his demon started to come out more and more.

Ciel moaned as he felt the male thrusting faster and more powerful into him. Squeezing his eyes shut he felt Sebastian growing more and more in him. Stretching him wider and deeper. "Fuck Sebastian..." He moaned and came again on the bed, panting hard. He heard a loud roar above him them warmth filled him and pleasure filled his brain. Sebastian grunt and leaned forward biting down hard on the boy's shoulder leaving a permanent mark on him.

Sebastian collapsed onto the boy and smiled softly, kissing his shoulder. "How was that for your first time Ciel?" He purred sweetly into the boy's ear, licking the lobe. He rolled onto his side, pulling Ciel into his side smiling looking at the blushing boy. "It was nice...I have nothing to compare it too." He whispered softly nuzzling his side, wincing a little. "I love you Sebastian, I am glad you brought me back." He whispered lifting their hands up in the air looking at the matching brands and black finger nails. "I love that we have forever together with you." He admitted softly, lacing their fingers together. Sebastian chuckled and kissed him again softly. "You two can get away from the door now before I send Ciel out there to kill you both." He yelled at the door hearing two sets of feet scurrying away from the door.

Claude smiled as him and Alois sat against their bedroom door with a smiles on their faces. "I told you Sebastian would make it right Alois." Claude teased adjusting his glasses before Alois crawled onto his lap smiling. "But what about us? Do I get to be like Ciel or will I just get old?" He mumbled softly pouting rather cutely hiding his face in his love's neck. "Aww Alois, you won't age or die with me around. You are going to be this adorable forever." He laughed and kissed the boy sweetly before taking him to bed.

* * *

Everything is all better now right?

Everyone got what they wanted. Sebby definitely got what he wanted.

Wait until Ciel see all those yummy love marks. ;)

Review.


	14. The next morning

Sorry for the late update…I had a bad case of writer's block and two exams. I hope you all still enjoy the story. There are only a few chapters left…and who knows what will happen ;) Please review the story is only as good as the writer who has feedback.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Alois wrapped his arms around Claude as he watched the male's chest rise and fall. Claude was deep in thought and Alois found that to be adorable. "Claude, do you really think that Sebastian brought Ciel back? I mean you know what we both heard." Claude sighed and looked at his lover with a smile. "We both heard Sebastian calling out Ciel's name and we heard someone…not saying Ciel…but someone was moaning and calling out his name." Alois frowned and played with Claude's free hand. "Well then why can't we see him? If it is really Ciel, can we see him?" Alois cried softly upset that his friend might be back.

Claude chuckled and kissed the boy's hair with a smile on his face. "Alois you are too cute right now. If it really is Ciel then we will see him tomorrow." He whispered softly. Alois chuckled and blushed softly hiding in his neck. "I hope it really is him." He smiled sweetly at how cute Alois is acting right now. "Alois I think you should sleep, we can talk about this tomorrow." He said softly to him.

Sebastian smiled at the cute boy curled up in his arms. Sighing softly he was happy again to have his love back into his life. _God, thank you for returning this angel to me, and please forgive me for damning this boy to an eternity with me. _Sebastian chuckled and smirked softly thinking about the act he just did. Praying to God as a demon was a huge joke. Ciel snuggled close into Sebastian chest shivering from the cold. Smiling softly Sebastian pulled the boy closer. He pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arms tightly around his love, falling asleep next to him with a smile on his face.

_The room was ice cold, stone walls and cold. Ciel looked around frowning softly, seeing darkness and only darkness. Ciel called out Sebastian's name not hearing anyone's reply. He was scared about being alone. Seeing a pair of purple eyes glaring back, terrified. He jumped and tried to run away but he couldn't move. "Sebastian please save me." He cried out seeing the eyes moving closer and closer to him. "Now now now I don't think you want to run away from me Ciel." Ciel's blue eyes widen in fear scared of what was going to happen. "Please stop." He whimpered softly the eyes moving closer and a sharp talon lifting the boy's chin. _

Sebastian felt the boy clench and toss and turn. "Ciel…wake up." He said softly to him. Ciel felt a warm hand on his but his eyes wouldn't open. Ciel fought to wake up. "Sebastian…." He cried out softly, digging his nails into the male's arm drawing blood. "Save me…" He whimpered before taking in a huge breath, panting as his small body shot up from the bed. "Sebastian?" he whispered and buried his face into the warm safe haven of his lover's chest, crying softly. He couldn't hold back the waves of emotions he felt. Sebastian just held the boy tightly unsure of what exactly to expect. "You didn't save me Sebastian." Ciel whispered his tiny hands clenching to the raven's shoulders.

"I am sorry Ciel. I didn't know you needed to be saved while you were lying in my arms." Sebastian couldn't help but laugh a little even though he could tell Ciel was actually afraid of something. "How about we have breakfast and tea outside Ciel, where you will feel safest?" He said to the young boy feeling him nod softly. "Please Sebastian. Nothing can get me outside when I am wake." He answered lightly crawling away slowly to find some clothes to wear.

Alois yawned softly, rubbing his eyes softly. He snuggled into the warmth of Claude and smiled gently. "Claude? You awake?" He asked cutely seeing a grin form on the male's lips. "No Alois, I'm asleep. Go back to bed." He grunted, pulling the small boy closer crushing him to his chest. Alois purred softly at the strength behind his lover and smirked. "You aren't asleep you just answered me silly." He kissed those lips he loved so much with a smile on his face. "Come on." He grinned and got out of bed, going to the closet, pulling out his normal outfit and a suit for Claude but mixing it up giving him a blue dress shirt instead of a white one.

Claude smirked and watched the excited boy pull out their clothes. He ran his fingers over the blue silk and laughed softly. "I never thought you would find this." He teased lightly before sitting up and pulling the shirt on buttoning it up quickly. Alois smiled and pulled up his stockings. "Well you can't shove things to the back of the closet and think I wouldn't find it." He teased as his little pink tongue came out of his mouth. Claude just laughed and stood up, leaning over the boy. Licking his tongue and smiling. "I think that Sebastian is awake if you wanna see Ciel." He chuckled and pulled away from the boy, pulling up his slacks and tightening them as he waited at the door with his hand outstretched to him. "Come along Alois." He said sweetly. Alois blushed brightly and quickly followed the male, lacing their fingers together.

Alois could never lie he was so in love with Claude and he couldn't be happier. Walking with the male he smiled widely seeing the door open and Sebastian walk out with a smile on his face as he talked to an older male who looked exactly like Ciel except much taller. This male came to Sebastian's chin where Ciel barely reached Sebastian chest. This male was also wearing what looked like Sebastian's clothes except they hung on his figure, making the male look like a giant child. "YOU BASTARD!" Alois cried out running over to Sebastian, kicking him hard in the gut, causing the demon to fall to the floor.

Ciel's face turned red with rage watching Alois do that to Sebastian. He frowned and bent down slowly, looking up at the male. He chuckled softly seeing a smile on Sebastian's face. "I guess we should explain to this huh Ciel?" Sebastian said with a smile as he stood back up fully, wrapping his arm around Ciel's waist. "Alois…" The strange male spoke sounds like Ciel. Alois' face turned red feeling like he was the laughing end of a joke. His blue eyes filled with tears. "You go find someone like Ciel and tell him my name? That's not funny Sebastian." Ciel sighed and bent down looking into the crying boy eyes. His black finger nails, brushing the blond hair from his face. "Alois, I am Ciel. I don't know what happened exactly I just remember waking up like this." He mumbled softly, seeing happiness fill Alois eyes. "So you were the voice were heard so loudly last night!" Alois clung to the older boy now laughing and smiling. "Ciel is back." He chanted before putting his feet on the ground. He didn't enjoy the fact now that he has to tilt his head to look at Ciel. He pouted and looked at Claude then at Ciel, barely being able to see the boy's lovely ocean blue eyes.

Claude grinned and wrapped his arm around Alois. "It's not polite to stare." He whispered softly walking down the stairs smirking. Ciel's face still bright red from the blonde's comment. "You said no one could hear us Sebastian!" He screamed and covered his face. Sebastian chucked and lifted his chin up with a smile. "If I told you they could hear us, would you have enjoyed yourself so much?" He whispered before kissing the smaller male with a smile on his lips. Ciel fell into the kiss and then pulled away. "That's not the point…they could still hear us. I am so embarrassed." He admitted softly. Sebastian couldn't help but kiss the male age. Of course Ciel hadn't aged so he still embarrassed easily. _This is going to be an interesting eternity._ He thought before walking with his lover down the stairs to have breakfast.

* * *

So Ciel is older now...only about 15 or 16 now. Hence why he is taller than Alois, yet he is still a 13 year old boy.

No one is grumpy and I still love how adorable Ciel is. I want him in my pocket!

Review and tell me what you think also...I am interested in hearing what you guys think should happen in the story. =]

The best idea might end up in a chapter.

REVIEW LOVEBUGS


	15. The unexpected

Please review the story is only as good as the writer who has feedback.

Thanks are at the end

Enjoy :D

* * *

_Of course Ciel hadn't aged so he still embarrassed easily. 'This is going to be an interesting eternity.' He thought before walking with his lover down the stairs to have breakfast._

Ciel smiled softly as Sebastian walked him out to the garden with a smile on his face. "Let's see what we have for breakfast." He smiled and lifted up the silver lid revealing fruits a plenty and a nice cup of Earl Grey. Ciel smiled softly and held a strawberry up to his love's lips. "These are your favorite right?" he said with a smile on his face as Sebastian bit down into the fruit, licking his lips. "Delicious." He purred softly into Ciel's ear. Ciel's face turned bright red as he hid his face into the older demon's neck. "S-Sebastian don't…" he whispered. "Not in front of them." He pleaded softly, hiding his face from the other two at the table.

Alois chuckled at the scene and held Claude's hand with a smile on his face. "Look at how Ciel refuses to admit that he loves poor Sebastian." He said softly licking his lip. "What do you think it would be like Claude if we were like them?" He asked softly earning a deep rich chuckle from Claude. "We wouldn't be this close and one of us wouldn't be open about our feelings." He whispered with a smile on his face, kissing the boy's cheek lightly. Alois chuckled and blushed softly. "But you are already like that Claude." He teased softly before snuggling into the male a smile on his lips. Yawning softly Alois looked up at the blue s and smiled again. "Hey Claude…do you think I will get any taller or not look so much like a girl when I get older?" He asked admiring older Ciel across the table that still wore a blush and hid his face. "I'm not sure Alois. Your chances are slim; I mean Ciel still looks girly." Alois laughed and smiled softly. "But I will look better than I do now right?" "Of course Alois, but there isn't exactly much you can change. You are perfect." He whispered softly to the boy causing him blush lightly.

Sebastian smirked and looked over at Ciel. "Something on your mind love?" Ciel jumped from his thought and glanced over at Sebastian, shaking his head. "How did I get older Sebastian? It's weird to adjust to this…nothing fits anymore and why is my hair longer?!" He pushed the slate locks out of his face and sighed, looking at his right hand, smiling softly. Ciel was happy about everything that transpired, especially his new mark. He giggled like a school girl knocking over his tea. "Excuse me" He mumbled bashfully walking away from the table heading to the bathroom, wiping up the tea, seeing a pair of purple eyes looking at him though the mirror. _"Ciel, what do you plan on doing? These emotions are false. That man caused your life to be hell. Now he has banished you to hell…To what be with him forever? That man is clearly a liar. Your parents didn't last and soon enough you will follow down your mother's path and I shall see you and that man crash and burn." _

Ciel screamed in horror and anger hearing the voice only in his head. He picked up a vase and shattered the mirror. "That's a lie. Sebastian loves me! He will always love me. He would never damn me to a life without him!" Ciel screamed at the floor, his fingers tugging at his ears trying to quiet the voice, _"Silly Ciel. He already has damned you. He isn't even happy with you. He just wanted to make Alois happy. You my dear boy are still unwanted. Not even Alois needs you anymore. He has Claude." _ Ciel's royal blue eyes filled with tears hearing these words. "It's not true." He cried punched the tile floor, breaking up the tile, causing his knuckles to bleed. "They all care about me. They do. Sebastian loves me and no one else." He continued to punch the floor.

Sebastian frowned softly wondering what was taking Ciel so long. Sighing he dismissed himself from the table and began his walk to the bathroom. He growled softly as he smelt blood flooding his nostrils. "CIEL!" He screamed and took off running into the bathroom, turning the knob seeing it was locked. _ "Ciel you must kill Claude, to get Alois back to yourself and then kill Alois to get your dear sweet Sebastian." _ The voice said teasingly, convincing the naïve boy that everyone was trying to steal Sebastian. He cried and collapsed onto the cool tile nodding with the voice. Sebastian finally got the door open seeing a bloody Ciel on the floor with his eyes closed nodding softly muttering something. His face froze when Ciel opened his eyes revealing a set of purple eyes looking up at him. "I must get Claude along and rip him to bits." He said softly rising off the floor, standing in front of Sebastian with an evil devilish look on his face. He marched over to Sebastian and slapped him across the face hard. Leaving a large welt on the older demon's cheek, Ciel glared at him. "Don't ever think of another boy Sebastian. I am all you need. If I find out you are pleasing the Trancy boy again, I will kill you as well." He snarled and tried to walk out of the bathroom to think of a plan.

Sebastian growled and grabbed the boy pushing him against the wall. This wasn't Ciel; this wasn't even his demon side. He growled and looked at the boy. "You really think that huh?" He chuckled as his scarlet eyes began to glow. "Must I show you the only boy I care about? Because Trancy is the last boy I would ever want when I have Ciel…but I must appease what my master says." He grinned and dropped the boy to the floor, storming out of the room back to the table.

"Alois!" Sebastian stalked the boy and glared at him, pulling his blond hair roughly out of his face. He chuckled and shook his head. "Why would Ciel think I would ever want you?" He spoke to himself insulting the boy fully. "You are nothing like Ciel, you are weak and needy and my Ciel is strong and independent." He chuckled and looked at the now growling Claude. "I'll deal with you later." He stormed away pissed off at the world but more worried about what had gotten into Ciel. He calmed himself down and ran his fingers though those raven locks and went straight to the library.

Claude grabbed Alois and held him tightly to his chest. Alois was once again on the verge of tears. "C-Claude, w-what was that?" He asked softly. Claude looked at the boy and kissed his forehead. "Sebastian is having trouble containing his emotions today." He said softly seeing a desk fly out of the window. "What do you say we go shopping today Alois?" He offered sweetly. Alois nodded and stayed close to Claude. "Let's leave now." He mumbled afraid of what was going on in the house.

Ciel sat in his study, looking at the paper on his desk. "How do I kill Claude?" He asked himself his purple eyes looking around the room for ideas. Ciel shook his head quickly causing his eyes to turn back to blue. "Why am I trying to kill Claude? He is the best thing to happen to Alois." The voice smirked and sighed softly. "Claude is keeping Alois from you and Alois is keeping Sebastian from you. You could always burn the townhouse down tonight and leave, locking everything up and restrain the two demons." The voice offered another option. "No, I am not killing anyone. I love them all. I couldn't live without them." He cried out at the idea. He couldn't live without the three of them and he knew it but whatever was in him refused to believe such a thing and was plotting the death of everyone including Sebastian. _Sebastian! _ Ciel thought and covered his face quickly. He was afraid of what could happen and Sebastian could easily tell him what was going on with him and why he was like this.

Sebastian sighed and looked through books about purple eyes coming up with many reasons. He frowned and just gave up taking his glasses off his face unsure of what to do next. He felt like there was something terrible about to happen and he wasn't sure why Ciel was so determined to kill Claude. _Did Claude maybe tough Ciel? _Sebastian shook his head at the thought and then began to process why Ciel thought he was going after Alois. Whatever was going on Sebastian wasn't sure if he could contain his true self that much longer. He wasn't sure why but his true form started to go crazy after seeing those purple eyes and hearing Ciel. His mate was in danger and he would soon find out why.

* * *

What's going on with Ciel?

I hope you guys are really enjoying this story. I love the reviews I have been getting. Thanks Penny Blue, xCielx 3, HoldOnAngel, SebastianxCielxSoda and Promocat :)

The story is nearing it's end.

So tell me how you think the story should end?

Should Ciel kill them all? Set the house ablaze?

Everyone live happily ever after?

Ciel die in Sebby's arms?

It rain gumballs and ice cream?

Anything tell me what you think Loves :)


	16. The lost heart

Sorry for the late update…Things have been piling up.

I hope this Chapter clears up your questions.

AND REMEMBER

Please review the story is only as good as the writer who has feedback.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his eyes, tired from looking around for answers. He wasn't sure what the plan was on how to fix his love, or what exactly he had to do to save him. Slamming another book closed he stood tall and looked over into the shadows sighing. "How long are you just going to just stand there?" He asked calmly yet obviously annoyed.

The purple eyes looked up at the male, smiling softly. He ran his fingers along the desk. "I was wondering if you would want to take your Ciel on this desk hmm." He teased softly looking up at the raven. The purple eyes threw the books off the desk with a smirk. "Because you won't find anything about me."

Sebastian growled as the book fell to the floor. "I just want my Ciel back." He stated, walking to grab the book before pushing the purple eyed male against the wall. "Mmm Sebastian" The male purred in the older demon's ear before licking it slowly. The older demon growled and shoved him hard against the wall. Ciel shook his head and rubbed the back of it slowly. "Ow, Sebastian" He whispered looking up at him with two blue eyes. He frowned and pushed the demon away with a groan. "Did you find anything?" He asked softly looking at the book and frowning again. "Because I think I know something. This guy says he knows you and that I should kill all of you. He said you betrayed the both of us." He mumbled lightly. "Is that true?" Ciel whispered gently.

Sebastian shook his head and looked him in the eye. "Ciel, I have never betrayed you and I won't lie whoever that is, I probably did betray when I was younger." He admitted calmly brushing his fingers along the boy's cheek. "You have to help me find out who this is." He said softly, brushing his cheek lightly. Ciel looked at the crimson orbs and nodded softly. "I will do anything for you Sebastian." Ciel whispered softly taking this time to lean up and kiss the older demon.

Sebastian was surprised that Ciel would openly do this, but it was Ciel after all. He wrapped his arms around the young demon and looked at him. "Tell me what you want to get my Ciel back?" He whispered into the male's ear earning a deep chuckle.

"Well aren't you smart, Sebastian." The voice grinned and looked at him, brushing the hair out of his face pouting softly. "It's sad you don't remember me at all, since I was your first." He purred softly. Sebastian's face fell to the floor at those words. "Gregory." He said with a hiss. The purple eyed male smirked and popped his head up. "In the flesh, well not my flesh, this one is a lot better. Would you agree sweet Sebastian?" He winked and moved closer to him. "It's so lively and prefect, but you can't have him anymore." He stated bluntly looking up at the male. "You are MINE Sebastian. No one else can have you, or touch you. You are my mate." He stated with a growl. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but Greg stopped him with a firm slap to the face. "I wasn't just a joke Sebastian. I wasn't a fling. You promised me forever and then you get with him?"

Sebastian growled again and grabbed his hand. "Shut up Gregory. I left because of this. You bitching and whining. I don't need this. I want Ciel because he is the opposite of every other demon I have been with. He is confident and strong-willed. Hell this kid had me chasing him around for years. But he is my mate. He has my mark and I have his. You're being fucking ridiculous and I would appreciate it if you left right now, leaving me with my Ciel."

Greg growled and looked at Sebastian. "You want him?" He was getting more and more upset with ever rejection. "You'll have to separate me from his soul." He growled softly backing away from Sebastian, looking him in the eyes as Ciel's eyes once again were blue and purple. _ 'Talk about pain in the ass.' _ Sebastian wasn't looking forward to this but he knew that Greg was just a little brat he dated for about 6 months.

Sebastian growled lowly knowing the troubles of saving Ciel. He could leave a part of Greg in there and drive himself mad. He knew he would have to though otherwise Greg being the person he is. He would take over Ciel's soul and leave only Greg.

Ciel felt something was wrong. The voice had one silent and there was another soul with him in his body. "What do you want with Sebastian?" He asked the other soul, walking closer and closer worried about what could happen. "I just want to take away what he loves most. I gave up everything for him and he left me. He was gone like a bandit in the night." Greg frowned and looked down at the male, sighing. "I don't see anything appealing about you Ciel." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "So why would he? I mean I am a fucking god." He chuckled softly brushing the brown hair off his shoulder and his golden eyes looking so innocent. "And you are nothing Ciel."

Rolling his eyes Ciel looked at him and shoved him back. "I am everything Gregory. I may not be perfect but Sebastian loves me. And I love him. He is everything I never expected. I never planned on falling in love or even having a relationship, but Sebastian is perfect." Ciel yelled as Gregory shoved him back causing him to fall on his ass. "You are pathetic. Sebastian will just go to the next one or he'll cheat on you. He isn't a one man guy you pathetic fuck!"


End file.
